Book Two of the Tao Quartet: Demon Call
by Pan202
Summary: Now Complete! The sun darkens and world slowly begins to change for all of them. Can Ren keep himself alive while dealing with the painful transformation and can Pirika and Ren stay together? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1: An interesting problem

**A/N:** **Alright, here we go. This is my new fan fiction, a squeal to 'Two-Sides' but this one takes a darker turn then the last one. I am thinking about making these fictions a quartet. Book one is 'Two Sides,' to now be called 'Two Suulen'. Book two is called ''Errdegahr Lar' or 'Demon Call'. Book number three is called 'L' depth d'lil unknown' or 'the depth of the unknown' and book number four will be called 'L' ending d'lil world', or 'The ending in the world.' I hope you can look forward to it, all of it. This part of my four part fan fiction will be longer then my last, with a lot of strangeness in so. I am changing the character as much as they will allow… Couplings are Pirika/Ren, Anna/Yoh, and Horohoro/Tammy. Well, here we go… **

Chapter one: An Interesting problem

"So Ren, is this the place?"

Pirika was blindfolded, and Ren was leading her carefully to a nice little spot on top of a hill, were a picnic was set up. He didn't really answer her question just yet, but chuckled slightly to himself, causing the Ainu to be even more confused then she already was. When they reached the top of the hill, Ren removed her blindfold and Pirika squealed in happiness.

"Oh my god Ren, this is great. Did you cook all these dishes yourself?"

He nodded, still smiling, and sat down at the blanket. There were at least five different dishes, including a pasta dish, a soup dish, sandwiches, and other things. Pirika was very surprised, she had no idea that Ren could cook at all. Of course, he always surprised her. He handed her a dishful of food and she happily accepted it and they ate together on the hill.

---

"My god Ren, that was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Pirika lay back on the grass, a smile on her face, and she stared at the fluffy clouds moving by in the sky. "You are a really good cook."

He shrugged, and also looked up at the sky. He didn't know what to think about his own cooking, in fact, he didn't really like eating his own cooked food. Ren actually though his cooking sucked, but hearing Pirika's thoughts made him feel a little better about cooking. She just shrugged a little and smiled at him.

"So, how did you learn to cook?"

"My sister," he said, looking down.

"At least you know how to cook," Pirika said, "I don't know how to cook at all."

He laughed. "I could teach you."

She nodded. "Really?"

"Of course I could."

Pirika hugged him and thanked him, and he just shook his head. "That is really nice of you Ren."

He stood up, and looked at his watch. "We should be heading back now. Don't want to get you brother worried about us."

Pirika nodded and took his hand. "Sometimes I hate my brother."

He nodded in agreement. "Sometime I do to."

She playfully hit him, and laughed. "I already know that. You made a point of that already."

He laughed himself and together they began to make their way back to the En Inn, However, just before they turned onto the road that lead to the inn a man grabbed Ren. He was in his fifties, and he had a brown beard that was a little straggly. He had only one eyes also, the left eye was gone.

"Errdegahr Dalhar, dos orn doera nindel vel'bolen dos treemma p'los l' ending d'lil week. Dos orn tlu duul'sso!" 1

Ren froze and went pale, and Pirika had to make the man let go himself. "Leave him alone, who ever you are."

The man ran off, after saying what he said, but Ren hadn't seemed to of recover yet. She shook his shoulders and he blinked and looked at her. "What was that?"

"Just some madman speaking in some unknown language, there is no need to worry though. He was just an idiot."

Ren nodded, and they made their way to the En Inn. As they walked in though, he muttered something, "Usstan ssinssrin tlu duul'sso..."2

Pirika stared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go in."

---

Ren woke up in the morning and walked into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he started groggily at the mirror. That was when he realized something was wrong. His toothbrush keep on catching on two of his teeth and when he checked he saw that his canine teeth were a little longer then they were suppose to be.

"Hm... what's this?"

He rubbed his finger against the tooth but the point of the tooth cut into his finger. He was surprised, was his tooth really that sharp? He deiced to forget about it for now, and he finished brushing his teeth and then put on some better clothes before he made his way down stairs.

He met Horohoro on the stairs, which smirked and said, "You better hurry up, before I eat everything."

Ren pushed him out of the way and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Horo followed quickly behind, though he tried all the time to get ahead of Ren and push him out of the way. Eventfully they sat down at the table, around the same time. Most of the rest of the house had already been seated, except for Pirika. Ren guessed that she must want to get a few extra winks of sleep.

Eventually Pirika entered the room, looking groggy in her pink dress. Ren smiled at her and she did manage to smile back before she sat down, and are her breakfast.

"So how are you today," Anna asked Ren, and he just shrugged.

"Oh, I'm fine I guess."

"That's good. You seem a little pale to me though."

He looked at her for a moment before he looked at his hand. "Oh do I? That's odd."

Pirika said something, but they could barely understand her because she still had food in her mouth. Ren laughed at her, glad that the attention was drawn away from him even if it was only for a moment. When he finished his breakfast, he told them that he was going out for his morning run and he left.

---

Ren usually ran outside in the early morning everyday because it was part of his training program and it gave him a little alone time. He really relished those times that he had to just run and think. Most of the time he was running he was thinking about problems he was facing in the day, or about problems in the relationship he had with Pirika. Thankfully, they has gotten through there arguments they always seemed to have. (Most of them were silly anyway, and didn't really matter at the moment.)

When he ran today though, his thoughts were mostly about that man he met that day before, and the strange language he had spoke. He wondered who he was, and why the words he had spoken had sounded familiar. He must have heard it before, maybe when he was a child since he didn't remember it clearly.

He paused for a moment and sat down on a bench, when he felt a horrible pain in his head, and he doubled over in pain. The whole world was spinning and that wasn't the worse of it. He heard voices all around him, so many voices speaking in that strange language. Some spoke harshly, others were softer but he screamed out for them to stop.

The pain and voices disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. He rested back against the bench, coughing and gasping for breath. He looked at his hands, and he saw blood on his finger nails. He was surprised by that, and he did find when he rubbed his hand against his head a few wounds. But that wasn't the only thing that he found.

"What are these strange bumps?"

He ran to find a mirror and to his horror he saw that those bumps looked way more like small horns. His mind began to race with so many excuses to explain exactly what was going on, but his mind only came back to the strange man who had spoke in that strange language. Maybe he had cast some kind of spell on him, some kind of transformation spell? He couldn't be sure, but one thing was for sure. He could not let the others find out.

He deiced to pick himself up a nice hat, and then he finished his run. When he returned home, Pirika was waiting for him holding a nice tall glass of ice water. He took it, thanking her, and drunk the whole thing down. She laughed at him, and then looked at him closely.

"Why did you get a hat? It's kind of ugly."

Ren shrugged and made his way out of the door way. The hat her had picked up was a simple hat that was bright yellow with tomato red streaks on it. He didn't really care how it looked, just as long as he hid what was going on with him. He made his way to the couch and sat down.

"It may be ugly but hey, ol zhah alur t'yin nindel uss hat dos inbal."3

He covered his mouth, and cursed under his breath. There it was again, that strange language again and this time he had spoke it. Pirika walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. What is going on?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Anna walked into the room and spoke softly, "You two better come in here and see something."

They followed the girl into the other room and she pointed out the window. When they looked out, they saw something that surprised then. Tokyo loomed out before them, but something wasn't right. That was when they saw that some of the buildings were sinking into the ground, breaking apart as they fell into some kind of deep hole. Ren turned back to Anna.

"When did you notice this?"

Anna looked out herself before she answered. "I didn't realize what was happening until the radio started going out. When I looked out the window, this is what I saw."

Pirika shivered. "What is happening?"

The cold girl shook her head. "I don't know."

**End of chapter one…**

**A/N: So what did you think of chapter one? I am actually pretty happy with this; I liked the way it turned out.** **The fan fiction will get stranger and stranger, as Ren's interesting transformation gets worse and he can't hid it anymore, and the land of Japan gets pushed into darkness. Also, I must warn you, you may get confuse later on, but please bear with me. It will all become clear soon. Chapter two will be posted soon… Till next time.**

1 "Demon Child, you will become that which you fear before the ending of the week. You will be free!"

2 "I want to be free…"

3 "It may be ugly but hey, it is better then that one hat you have."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Black Sunrise

**A/N: Alright, on to chapter two of this fiction, and things are continuing to get darker in my mind. To recap what happened, Ren and Pirika encountered a strange man who told Ren something in a strange language, and then the poor man had strange things happen to him. The strangeness only gets stranger as Tokyo begins to sink under the ground. In today's chapter, it only gets stranger. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To the chapter!**

Chapter two: The Black Sunrise

Ren continued to star out towards the sinking city, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He felt a wave of dread fall over him, and suddenly he fell forward pain.Tried his best to hide it, but Anna and Pirika both noticed right away. Pirika placed a hand on his back, but Ren pushed her way and told her roughly;

"I'm alright, I just twisted something wrong."

Anna just stared at him, as if she guessed that something else was wrong, but she didn't say anything. Just then, Yoh, Horohoro and Tammy walked into the room. Yoh had a worried expression on his face, but still looked pretty calm about things. Horo on the other hand was talking to Tammy, who looked down right horrified, about the sinking of the city and what it could mean. Ren took the moment of distraction and left the room, leaving out the side room that led to the living room.

The pain he had been experiencing before was still percent, but it had cool slightly, leaving a dull short of pain within him. He coughed and sat down on the couch. "What the hell is going on with me?"

_'You seem a little upset,' _said a voice, and when Ren turned towards the sound and to his horror he saw Yin standing there.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, Pirika killed you."

Yin laughed, and walked over to him. _"I'm not going to be here for too long, but only to give you a warning.'_

"Don't be so generous," Ren said, with a lot of spite in his voice. Yin shook his head.

"You know, things are going to change for you, for all of you actually. With in the ending of the week, you will fall into darkness.

"Considering it's coming from you, I don't believe it."

He laughed, a dark bitter laugh. "Well, maybe not completely into darkness. You will be tied to the darkness though."

Pain erupted inside of Ren and he doubled over in pain. "Just shut-shut the hell up."

Yin bent forward, to look Ren in the face. "I wonder what Pirika would think if she found out what's happening."

"Shut up," Ren went to punch the dark shaman, but he had already disappeared. In his anger, he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. The chair hit the wall and broke into many pieces, but Ren took no notice of it as he left the house. He had to figure out what was going on, even though he didn't know where to begin.

---

"Ren has been acting pretty strange lately," Yoh said, looking calm despite the slight worry in his dark brown eyes. The others nodded, all except Pirika who was still looking at the sinking Tokyo.

She was looking very worried, and sad, but she didn't know what to do. Of course, who would know what to do in a situation like this? Tokyo is sinking, and Ren is acting strange. She looked towards the door and then walked out. Horo turned to Anna.

"Do you think 'it' is starting?"

"I don't know," she replied calmly. Waving her hand toward the city, she shook her head. "The signs do show it though."

Yoh crossed his arms. "You don't mean…"

"I do. I think that the time has come."

---

"Ren! Ren wait up!"

Ren stopped in his tracks as the cool voice of Pirika met his ears and he turned around towards her. She was the same emotionally as she when the Dark Shaman thing accrued, but she had changed. Her hair had grown back, and was wavy now. Normally she would hold her hair back in a pony tail but today it was lose and hung around her shoulders. She was beautiful, and Ren knew that very well. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"What is it?" He spoke coolly, and calmly, but there was a slight hint of worry and fight in his voice. It made her even more concern.

"What's wrong, why are you leaving?"

He looked away, lowering his yes towards the ground and he didn't know what to say. He ran a hand through his now jet black hair and he looked at her again. "I want to figure things out. What's going on to the city and…what…"

"Is something going on?"

He tried to say something, but there was a loud rumble coming from far away that blocked out what Ren was saying and as they looked over towards the source of the sound, a wave of dust hit them, blinding them. When they could see again, they saw that an airplane had crashed into the ground a mile away. It had exploded, fire wrapping around it like a creature devouring a freshly killed meal.

"What the hell," Horo cried as he ran over to look closer at the downed plane. Yoh, Anna and Tamara had followed also, and each held a worried expression.

"The plan just fell," Pirika said with a large amount of worry dripping of her voice.

"This is worse then I thought," Anna said. "Look."

She pointed down towards the plane, and they saw that people were crawling out of the ruin plane. Although they were missing parts, they were still moving. Ren rubbed his eyes, muttering to himself. "Just like a freaking zombie movie."

Anna looked at Yoh and he nodded. "Let's get down there guys," he said. "We can't let them get to the city. What if there are still people there alive?"

Ren and Horo nodded. "Let's go," said the Aniu boy, he was smirking happily. Ren shook his head, but as Yoh and the boy ran off down the hill, he followed after them. Pirika watched, although she wasn't sure what was going on. Anna had turned to Tamara and was talking to her in a quiet voice.

"Anna, what's going on?"

Anna turned to Pirika and shook her head. "It is a little hard to explain, but you'll understand soon."

She looked nervously at her and then looked back at the boys, but she knew that she would have to ask Anna about it later.

---

"Just don't slow me down," Ren called to Horo, who gave him a look.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Ren just smirked and made his way towards the zombies. He knew this fight would at least be somewhat simple considering that he had seen enough zombie movies to fill up a house. Just get rid of the head, very simple.

He hoped it would be that easy.

Yoh didn't even bother with his oversoul, but just smashed through the Zombies with his katana with out much trouble. Horo had been favoring a new kind of weapon, an ice spear of shorts, given to him to by tribe up north. Of course, Ren fought with his kon dow and cut through the demons with a cruelty only befitting a member of the Tao family.

There was nothing special about the zombies, so they handled the treat quite well. Ren smirked after they were done, looking down at the dead bodies around him. "How were these dead reanimated? There weren't any Shaman around were there?"

Yoh bend down, looking at one of the zombies closely and shook his head. "These dead were brought back to life by something stronger then a shaman."

"Stronger then a Shaman!"

Horohoro looked over at Yoh, who nodded. "A spell caster like Faust, a necromancer but one who does not use shamanic power to cast his spells, so that makes him very dangerous."

"This is going to be great fun," Ren said, shacking his head. Suddenly he got another wave of pain, and he fell forward.

"Ren, what's wrong?"

"Xuat zexen'uma tarthe!" 1

Yoh was taken aback. "Ren!"

"Gi nau... ol's ho'tuc 'sohna..." 2

Horo looked back towards Pirika and shook his head, telling her that he didn't know what was going on either. He looked back towards Ren and knelled down beside him. "Honglath."3

He looked up at Horo, surprised. 'How does he know how to speak it?'

The Aniu boy stood back up, and looked at Yoh. "He should be fine now, if he has calmed down yet. There is no reason to worry."

He nodded, and helped his friend up off the ground. "Things have gotten really strange... Huh Ren?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they sure have. At least I am not speaking that off the wall language."

Yoh laughed. "Really odd…"

"Wait, Horo, how do you know it?"

Horo didn't turn back to look at him, but said; "We better hurry up, they're waiting for us."

He ran up the hill, leaving poor Ren confused and frustrated. Yoh ran up after his friend and Ren had to run to catch up. Sighing when he reached them finally, he stared at Anna.

"What the hell is going on, there must be something you know."

"I can't say anything," She said calmly. You'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Fuck, why can't you say anything!"

"Because of that."

It had been night when the air plane had fallen, so the sun was starting to come up. But something was very wrong with the way the sun looked. The sun was surrounded by what looked to be black-violet clouds that blocked out all the light. The only light that could escape bathed the landscape in a violet light. It gave the landscape a short of unearthly and creepy feel.

"What the hell, it that?"

"Our new foe, but this time we fight together."

Ren looked at it, and shook his head. "Vith… 4 This is great. How are we suppose to fight our own sun?"

Anna shook her head. "It's not the sun we will be fighting; it's the Beings that come from it."

He smirked. "This keeps on getting better and better."

Pirika grabbed Ren's hand and looked at him, her eyes pleading. "This is going to be hard, please let me help."

Ren looked at her, and then back at the sun. He wasn't sure. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her as he gave in under her stare. Those eyes are horrible. "Aright, you can help. But when things get bad, don't yell at me if I tie you up and throw you in a closet."

She nodded in agreement and then went back to staring at the corrupted sun. Who knew what this journey had in store for them. Anna began talking to Tamara in a quiet voice, and they walked away. Horo and Yoh joined them, leaving Ren and Pirika alone on the hill. She turned to look at him again, and then looked at his hat.

"Why are you still wearing that?"

"I didn't have a chance to take it off," he replied, smiling. He turned away from the cliff and began to walk towards the others. Pirika shrugged and followed him.

---

"It is quiet funny, isn't it?"

"Yes my lord, quiet amusing."

"They have no idea that their greatest enemy is already among them."

"How long till he completes his awakening?"

"Not too long now. Only a few days left, and then the true fun can begin."

**End of chapter two**

**A/N: Alright that is done. It took me a little while to finish it, but that was because I was playing kingdom hearts II. Anyone who has played that before knows just how addictive it can be. So, how do you like it so far? I'm hoping to see reviews from some of my older readers from part one of the quartet review, so I can know what they think of it so far. This may not be a pure Shaman king fan fiction, if I can't think of any other characters I could add, besides the ones I am using now. Sorry if they seem kind of OOC, that is because I have changed them to meet my likes. I like the results. Well, next time, the transformation that Ren is going through becomes clear to everyone he was trying to hide it from, and the first out of five villains they are going to have to fight makes his appearance. Till next time! R&R**

**1 **"Xuat zexen'uma tarthe!"

"No, stay away!"

**2 **"Gi nau... ol's ho'tuc 'sohna..."

"Oh no.. it's happening again.."

**3 "**Honglath."

"Calm."

**4** "Vith."

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3: The man in Black

**A/N: I would like to thank the 'Drow Dictionary' for the translation I have been getting for this fan fiction. It wouldn't have the same feel if I didn't have the translator. I hope this is going alright for you guys who are reading this so far. Remember, there are eighteen more chapters to go, including this one until the ending of this one and the beginning of book three. Just enjoy the ride, though buckle up. It will be bumpy. To recap what happened in the last chapter, Ren met with Yin again who had a warning for him. He would soon be tied to darkness. The waves of pains coming from his transformation are getting worse, and he knows that soon he won't be able to hide it anymore. Then a plane crashed, and the boys had to fight zombies! ((OMG)) Then the sun rose up and they saw that it was covered by some kind of strange clouds. Thus, the journey begins. To the fan fiction!**

Chapter three: The man in black

Ren sat back against the wall, out of breath and completely unsure of what was going on around him. His whole body hurt a great pain that confused him but he suffered through it. He couldn't let the others know, at least not yet. Not until he could figure out what was happening himself. He looked around him dim room and then looked at the alarm. It was only one o'clock in the morning. He closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him. The whole time he sat there he knew that something was going wrong inside of him. He had no idea what, but he would figure it out soon.

He sat up, and looked around the room, before he rubbed his head. The pain was horrible, and those bumps on his head were a little larger then they were a while ago. They must have grown while he was asleep, he guessed. He turned on the lamp and made his way to the rest room that was beside his room. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but sigh. How long would he be able to hide what was happening to him?

He sighed and then made his way back to his room, to hopefully get some sleep. But he couldn't sleep, visions of strange things keep on plaguing him. Why couldn't he get the visions of a dark man in robes out of his head? Why was his voice hunting his mind? He groaned and looked back at the alarm clock.

"Well, this isn't going too well," Ren said as he got back up again. He looked at his hands and then clenched them in slight anger and annoyance. "What the hell is happening to me…? "

---

"Get up Ren, it's almost ten o'clock!"

Pirika heard no answer, so she knocked again. Crossing her arms, she shook her head and opened the door. Ren wasn't laying on his bed, but there was something sitting beside the bed, against the wall, covered in the blanket. It had to be him. Walking over, she smiled warmly. "Ren, get up-"

"Pirika, stay away," came Ren's dark, growled reply. She took a few steps back, and didn't know what to say. She took a few steps forward, until she was standing right in front of him, and she reached out to touch him.

"Ren…"

He slapped her hand away and jumped up, flipping back to were he was on the other side of the bed. He took up straight, and then looked at her with sharp gold eyes that she could see, despite the fact that most of his face was shadowed. He then looked away from her and said;

"Sorry…"

Pirika shook her head, and walked over towards him. "Something is wrong, what is it?"

Ren still didn't look at her, but off to the side. "It's a little hard to explain. I don't understand it myself."

"Try me."

He shook his head, and then made his way towards the bathroom. "I'll explain it to you later, when I understand more. Alright?"

Pirika tilted her head, and shook her head. "I'll give you time. You better tell me something soon or there will be hell to pay."

Ren was in the bathroom, though he waved a hand out of the room to tell her that he understood. He then heard her leave the room, closing the door behind her, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least she was gone, and he wouldn't have to worry about her asking any questions for a while. He removed the blanket from around him and gasped as he saw his reflection before he groaned. How the hell was he going to hide this?

---

"So, you mean to tell me that, it's already started?"

Horohoro, Yoh and Anna sat around a table, Tamara not standing too far away, cooking breakfast. She watched the others with concerned eyes, wondering what was wrong. Anna just looked at Horo and nodded calmly.

"It has begun, and you know what that means."

Yoh leaned forward. "We got to be ready for 'them' to come for him. We have to be prepared to fight."

Horo shook his head. "I really don't like this."

"He is already speaking their language; it's only a matter of time before the transformation becomes complete."

"Should we tell Pirika," Yoh asked and Anna shook her head.

"We should let Ren tell her himself. Once he fully understands it though, he will most likely tell her."

"What's going on?"

Pirika had made her way down stairs and into the dinning room, there was an expression of slight wonder. Anna didn't say anything, but Yoh just smiled lazily. "Nothing Pirika, we were just talking. Where's Ren?"

"He's in his room," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "He's been acting so funny lately, but he told me he say why soon."

He nodded and smiled. "He always keeps his promises."

Pirika sat down, and Anna sighed silently. She was glad she hadn't over heard anything. She would have to discuss more info later with them. She was hoping that they still had a little time. But she didn't think that they did.

---

Ren covered his face with his hand, and groaned. This was going to be pretty hard, he knew he had to figure out something. He poked his horn with a clawed finger, and he shook his head. He knew he couldn't hide it forever, and how could he with the way things were going. He could try hiding in his room for a while, but then again, that wouldn't work either.

He sat down on his bed with another wave of pain surrounded him, and he grabbed his head in pain. He let out a low growl of frustration and shut his eyes tight. "Why does this have to happen to me… why can't it happen to Horo?"

He cursed and let go of his head, deciding to suffer through the pain and try his best to ignore it. He grabbed a pen and began to write. It was something he did when he was very irritated, and he was actually very creative. He wrote songs, songs that most likely would never get seen and never get heard in his lifetime, if he didn't burn them before he died. It helped him ignore the pain.

"Why so glum?"

The voice of the young shaman startled poor Ren and he couldn't help but stare at the London shaman with wide gold eyes. "What the hell?"

The young shaman jumped down from his window, a slight smile on his face, and he shook his head. "I thought I might find you up here, we need to talk."

Lyserg was a lot taller then he had been the last time Ren had seen him, and he looked like he had changed a lot. He was wearing a simple green vest over his torso and black pants. Around his neck was a crystal pendent, with a large 'F' inscribed in it. Ren wondered how he got up into his window and why was there. But then he realized something worse.

He could see what was happening to him…

Ren made to hide himself but Lyserg waved a hand. "No need to hide yourself. It's already too late."

Ren just gave a frustrated grunt and looked away. How very irritating. The dowser walked over and stared at what the Chinese shaman was writing. "What's this? You're a song writer? Misérable… such an interesting sounding song, you should have someone sing it."

Ren grabbed the note book and hid it in one of the drawers. "You don't need to see that. So, why are you here?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You shouldn't hide your talents like that. It was a really good sounding song. But anyways… Since Anna won't tell you what's going on I guess I better."

"You mean, she knows about what's happening to me, and she hasn't told me why yet?"

"Exactly," Lyserg said calmly, sitting down in a nearby chair. "There are a lot of things she hasn't told you. Like the clouds covering the sun. Those aren't clouds, their ships from a very dangerous race, bent on taking over this planet and using it as a ship."

"How do you know about this?"

"I've done some research and found out all the information I needed from a book. Those ships, and those people inside… They need to find some kind of key in order too unlock the planet and use it. The only thing is, the book didn't tell me what the key was."

"Did that book have any information about what's going on with me?"

"Actually it did, it said that-"

"Why don't you come out? I need to speak with the Chinese one."

There was a loud booming voice coming from outside and when Ren and Lyserg looked out they saw a man in a black cloak looking straight at them. They couldn't see his face, but they could feel he was smiling. He pointed at Ren and then pointed down at the ground. It seemed like he wanted him to come out.

Ren jumped out of his window, and on to the small roof that outstretched a little from his window, and then jumped down to the ground. He was actually up pretty high, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He landed on his feet and stood up, staring at the man. For some reason, Ren felt like he had seen this man before, his voice just sounded so familiar to him.

"That's good, you had enough courage to come out and talk to me yourself," the man said in a cold, but amused sounding voice.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Just a person looking for a place to call home. How about you Ren?"

Ren didn't say anything, but the others had finally joined them to see this strange man. Anna seemed a little frustrated for once, it was strange to see without her normal look of calm, but it was gone at the moment.

"Why are you here," she asked the man, and he looked at her before he chuckled again.

"Lady Anna, I was hoping to see you again. That dream vision was quite funny."

"You know him Anna," Ren asked, not looking back at her. "What else do you know?"

Anna didn't say anything else, so the robed guy deiced to continue. He looked back at Ren, and held out his hand. "We've come for you, my linage."

Ren didn't know what to say, but for some reason he felt drawn to the man. He didn't realize it, but he was walking towards the man. Pirika noticed and grabbed his arm, holding him back. He looked back at her, in confusement. "What?"

"You were walking towards him!"

Ren looked back at the man, who removed his hood with another soft chuckled. His face was angler and cold looking, his bright yellow eyes shined in the light. He had a 'x' shaped scar in between his eyes, and his hair was a pale blue. He lowered his hand and shook his head. "You remember my face Ren, you will be seeing me again soon..."

He did a short of bow, out stretching his arms, and then a black gate appeared behind him. He walked back into it, disappearing into it and then gate shut. Ren shook his head, grabbing his head. "Who was he?"

"Saix," Anna said coldly, walking forward towards him, "One of the members of the race that is coming."

"They are already here Anna, you know that," said Lyserg.

"You didn't say anything to Ren did you?"

"I didn't have a chance to say anything…"

"What the hell is going on," Pirika asked. Anna and Yoh turned to her, and Anna shook her head.

"It's hard to explain."

"Well you better," she said, crossing her arms. "I want to know what's happening with that guy in black, Ren and how Lyserg knows more then me."

Lyserg chuckled, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Once the high and mighty Anna figures out that she needs to tell the truth, she will tell."

"What was that?"

"Uh… nothing…"

"Lyserg…."

**A/N: Well, chapter three is done… so how did you like it. I think it turned out alright, it just took a little longer then I liked. At least I got it finished huh? Saix… yeah, I had to add him to something besides another kingdom hearts fan fiction. So he is one of the five members of the race that is going to attack earth. Four of the group are KH inspired, while the leader is completely original… I hope you enjoy it! Well, till next time. Next chapter, Lyserg and Anna explain what they know so far, and Ren runs off to figure out what exactly is happening to him. He meets a man who tells him about the alien race coming. See ya soon! **


	4. Chapter 4: A problem

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; it was very nice of all of you. I'm glad you all like this so far. I am having so much fun writing this so far. Well to cap what happened in the last chapter, a strange man appeared before Ren, and told him they he had came for him. He had even called him his linage. What could he mean by that? He disappeared without saying anything else, and Pirika asked what was going on. Will she get her answers? We'll have to see! To the chapter!**

Chapter Four: A problem

"You know what," Ren said, as he sat down on a chair. "How come I wasn't informed of what was going on before this all started happening to me?"

"I wasn't sure you would change at all," Anna said calmly, looking away from him.

"Who exactly was that guy who came," Pirika asked.

"As I said before, he is Saix, apart of the race who is already here on earth. He is one of the most dangerous of the group. I'm not sure what he wants with Ren though."

Ren shook his head. "I wish you did know. What else are you not telling us?"

Horohoro deiced to speak now, after not saying anything for a while. "There is this prophesy about a demon that has the power to unlock the heart of the planet but in order to protect the planet from evil, they sealed the demon inside of a boy. The demon gained a human form, but they warned that the demon would reawaken, but who knew what side it would be on."

"So, where is this demon," Pirika asked. She held Ren's hand, and she tightened her grip slightly for a moment, to reassure him. He just shook his head.

"This demon is… well, we don't know for sure. That is why we didn't tell you all right away. But it may have something to do with what is happening to Ren."

"So what you're saying is that I may be the demon?"

"Maybe," Horo said as he stood back up. "But we won't know for sure until something happens."

Ren stood up himself. "How come you know all this?"

"Let's just say, I'm well informed…"

He didn't say anything else but made his way back to the house, and went in through the back door. Pirika shook her head, more at her brother's attitude then anything. She looked at Ren who smiled slightly at her, and she couldn't help but feel her heart spring up in her chest. At least he seemed to handling it alright.

He turned away from her, to look at Anna. "What are we suppose to do. We can't let them find that demon."

"That is very true, but I don't know what we are going to do…"

Ren didn't say anything, but began to walk towards the house, and Pirika followed after him. He stopped though, right before he reached the opening and said;

"If you don't find out something soon, I'll have to go out myself."

He walked the remaining way inside, Pirika following after him, leaving Anna alone in her thoughts. Lyserg though was still there, and he smiled slightly at the median. "We can't let him go out on his own; it will put him in danger Anna."

"I know that," she said, crossing her arms. "But how am I suppose to stop him, you know how he is, Lyserg."

He nodded and looked up at the sky. "He is hard to control, but you're going to have to figure out how to do just that. If you don't, he will end up getting killed."

"And how?"

"I'm not sure yet, give me some time to think."

---

"Ren, are you alright?"

Pirika was sitting on a chair in front of Ren, a look of deep concern on her face. Ren was rubbing his head, his face giving away the great pain he was feeling at the moment. He shook his head, not trying to hide it anymore.

"No, I'm not."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Not really, no."

Pirika reached out and took Ren's clawed hand in hers. "Everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

"I would like to believe that but-"

There was a loud explosion and Ren was caught off mid though. They both ran to the window and saw that the neighborhood was being ripped apart by some kind of glowing blue giant. Someone was riding on top of it, but they couldn't see who it was because they were too far away.

"We better hurry Ren," said Yoh as he ran past, and Ren nodded.

"Pirika, you stay here."

"But-"

"I want you to stay safe."

"But I can fight too…"

"Don't worry," Horohoro said, "your time is coming, and it's just not yet."

She nodded and crossed her arms. "Just stay safe you three." She bent over, and kissed Ren softly on the lips. "And especially you."

As they left the building, Alexandria the spirit pixy floated over. "Those boys..."

"Boys will be boys."

"Aren't that the truth."

---

"Alright, tin hut my water spirit, here they come."

Ren and the others made their way over towards the blue giant, but the hooded person on top seemed to know that they were coming. The giant turned around and growled at the coming people. Ren just smirked though. He was waiting for this.

"Ho ho," said the robed man on top of the giant. "It's the Shaman King. Excuse me if I do not bow."

"Yoh didn't say anything to the man's comments but just attacked, fusing his spirit with his sword and slashing at the giant's arm off. It didn't have much of an effect on the beast, as he just re-grew his arm, but the robed man seemed slightly annoyed.

"I told them they shouldn't have sent me," they heard him mutter from on top of the thing. He jumped off of it, and pointed at Ren. "You, I want you to fight me!"

Ren smirked. "That's what I'm talking about."

He jumped on top of the building, and Yoh and Horo deiced to take care of the giant water spirit. The man shook his hooded head and laughed. "So you're the one Saix wants? I can't believe it."

"I don't care what he wants," Ren said, pointing his kon dow at the man. "Let's just get this fight started."

"Epp!" The man turned around, and seemed to be scratching his head. "I'm not sure about this but alright!"

He turned back around and pulled out from behind his back a violin. He began to play, and water surrounded him as he played. He opened his eyes and smirked, "Prepare your self. Your coming with us rather you like it or not. "

"Heh, you won't be able to capture me."

The man began to play his violin quickly and jets of water busted out of the hard stone and wood top of the building, almost hitting Ren just he wasn't worried. He ran around the jets of water, that came out of unexpected places. One especially large jet almost hit him, but he moved out of the way and slashed at the man.

The man went back, hit by the Chinese shaman's attack and he grunted in pain. Ren shook his head. "That was easy."

The man chuckled. "You think it's over? Not by a long shot."

Arms made out of water busted out of the ground and grabbed Ren, and that way when Ren noticed that the violin was still playing. The man walked over to the edge of the roof and smirked.

"Sorry folks, Ren here has a date with the dark Liex. See ya!"

Yoh ran up there, but before he had a chance to cut Ren free, the man snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Yoh swung his katana down in frustration and then looked at Horo. "We got to go after them?"

"No."

"What?"

Horo looked at Yoh and then away towards the sky, and the dark cloud covered sun. "We can't go after him."

"And why is that?" Yoh sounded annoyed, and he walked towards Horo.

"They will release him in due time."

"And how do you know that."

"I just do."

Yoh jumped down from the roof, while Horo stayed up there for a while. He looked around the area and once Yoh was far enough away, Horo looked at his hand and then shook his head. "Damn you… I told you not to send anyone yet…"

"Well I'm sorry Horo- c'rintri. We had to move ahead with out plans. Besides, you were not there to tell us yet."

Horo turned to see Saix there behind him, his arms hanging limply at his side, a smirk on his face. "So, you decied to go ahead with the plan? You trigger the change?"

"Yes I did."

"I think you acted too prematurely. You could have ruined everything."

"That I could have, but everything is working out. Even you can see that."

"For now, but how long until it spirals out of control? I guess I will have to keep everyone calm here am I?"

"That is what you should do."

Horo rolled his eyes then turned away. "You can go now Saix, I've said al that needed to be said so far."

The man nodded, and disappeared into a black-violet cloud. Horo jumped down from the roof after that, and walked back side."

**A/N: Alright, it's done! I've lost some of my creativity for this chapter, so it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to. I need to watch more movies. Did you enjoy it? I hope so.. The next chapter holds more excitement! Till next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Corruption from the Inside

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter five of my epic fan fiction! Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially punkmonkey79 who has been reviewing my stuff since chapter one of Broken Destiny. I'm so glad that you are all here to enjoy the ride with me, because to tell you the truth I write this as the ideas come to my mind… Which means it takes a while for me to get anything done. It's going to take me a while to finish this fan fiction, since it is going to be twenty chapters long. I hope it will continue to be good for all of you.**

**Riku: Stop being hard on yourself.**

**Sho: Why not?**

**Riku: It's not healthy.**

**Sho: But I'm not that good of a writer.**

**Riku: slaps her Snap out of it.**

**Sho: begins to cry**

**Riku: Shakes his head No don't!**

**Sho: Why? still crying**

**Riku: You got the write the fan fiction…**

**Sho: Oh right… grabs a pen and I do not own Shaman King!**

Chapter Five: Corruption from the inside

Ren woke up on the cold stone ground of a dungeon floor, still completely soaked from when the water arms grabbed him. He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair before he looked around the room. The room was dimly lit; the only thing that was lighting the area was a small torch lamp outside of the bars. There was no bed, the only thing that was actually in the room beside him were the bugs that crawled their way around the floor and walls. He groaned and stood up.

"So, you're awake."

Ren froze as he heard a voice close by and he turned to see in the other cell beside him a man sitting on the ground, wearing a dark cloak just like the other men he had seen. His hood covered his face at the moment, so Ren couldn't see who he was. He walked over toward the cell, and stopped a little distance away.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up, and walked towards him, and stopped right in front of the bars, before he shook his head. "Right now, my name is of no importance. Let's just say, I'm one of the good guys."

Ren couldn't help but shack his head slightly. "So that's how you ended up down here."

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." That was confusing more then the man would ever know.

"You must be the boy that Saix talked about," the man said, leaning against the wall behind him.

"What do you know about this?" Ren was very interested in what ever the man knew, because he wasn't sure about the reasons he was there anymore then he was sure about why Pirika liked tofu.

"Not much," the man said, with carelessness in his voice clearly showing through. It didn't seem like what he knew bothered him at all. "Only that your suppose to be his linage or something. Don't ask me how that would work, he just said that."

Ren sat back down on the ground, and killed one of the bugs crawling by with his clawed finger. Of course it didn't make any sense, but his transformation didn't make any sense either. "Do you know anything else?"

"No, and it's a good thing I don't because if I did, I would be dead and not stuck in here for life."

Ren shook his head and then he heard foot steps coming from down the hall and he stood up, turning towards the sound. It was the man, Saix, who greeted him when he was in view of the cage. Ren couldn't help but groan. Saix seemed amused slightly, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you're awake."

"What the hell do you want?"

Saix continued to smile, as he watched red with his own gold eyes. His face annoyed Ren greatly; all he wanted to do was punch the alien in the face. "I just came to see how you are. Is the place pleasant enough for you?"

"Yeah, but I wonder why I am here in the first place?"

"Your transformation is bound to draw people towards you so I deiced to bring you somewhere where you would be safe."

"How very considerate of you," Ren said in an icy tone.

"I know. You must hate me now, but soon you will understand soon enough."

"Yeah right Saix," the other man chimed in, "and I will grow wings and fly away from this place."

"Oh," Saix said, this time he sounded just as annoyed as Ren was. "It's you. I was hoping this place would kill you."

"Well, it hasn't yet. I thought you would be happy."

"Hm, I guess you still have a purpose though I have no idea what that could be."

The man laughed, sounding slightly angry although he was clearly trying to put on a good face. Ren couldn't help but be slightly amused by the way they seemed to act around each other. Saix though didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much a Ren was, and he shook his head.

"Ren, the leader of our race would like to speak with you. You'll come with me."

"And what if I say no?"

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're still coming." She snapped his fingers and two guards appeared. They were bulky built, the both of them, and both were holding large swards in their arms. On of them put his sword down and opened the door to his prison cell, before he grabbed him. He was way to strong so Ren couldn't get out of its grasp. It was a good thing, because Ren felt like slamming his fist into Saix's pretty face.

"The master is this way," Saix said calmly to the guards and to Ren as they began to walk down the dimly lit hall way. As they went, the stone, metal walls changed into some kind of while stone hallway. When I say white, I mean white. It was so clean and crisp that the color almost seemed blue. There was lots of crystal torches shining in the walls, and the crystal were a dim gold color, causing a flame look. There were also statues down the hall of robed figures, all of them holding either books or swords. Saix didn't say anything as they made their way. Ren couldn't help but wonder how they managed to hide their ships in the form of clouds. It confused him.

"Here we are."

They stood in front of iron gate with two statues carved into it, one of a dragon the other one was a lion and they seem to be wanting to rip into each other, but not able to. The door opened and they walked in, Saix in front of Ren and the guards behind him. There was a robed man sitting on a throne before them, his face covered in a hood, but Ren could tell he was smiling.

"Thank you Saix," he said coolly as he stood up, walking towards Ren. For some reason Ren felt like hiding back, away from the guy. He couldn't understand why. The man stood in front of him and looked him over carefully. "I see the transformation isn't exactly complete yet; that's too bad."

Ren growled at him and the man removed his hand from Ren's face. It wasn't a normal angry growl, and it made him sound like an animal. Of course, the Chinese boy was surprise and covered his mouth. He had no idea where that came from. The man though seemed to be very happy.

"That was a very interesting growl, your becoming more like it everyday. Saix?"

"Yes sir?"

"Bring him to my room and equip him with a collar. He will make a great addition to my pet family."

"I will never do what you say," Ren said, struggling to get over to him. "I'll never-"

"You will, or Pirika will die right before your eyes, in the most painful way possible."

---

Horo wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep the whole act up. But he had to, to keep people safe. If anyone else besides himself knew about what he was, they would certainly try to kill him. He wouldn't blame them though; he would most likely do that same. He was just thinking about their safety, especially Ren's. He couldn't blame them though, when they found out.

He walked over to the window in his room and looked out, sighing out of depression. He would have to tell them, but he wasn't sure how and what they would do. But he couldn't tell them yet, not yet. Not until the battle with his race was over.

He could only wonder, what was happening to Ren up there. He was worried, more then anyone would ever know. Who knew what the new leader of the race was doing to him. But it was only a matter of time until everything fell into place.

---A few weeks later---

Pirika was pacing around the room, her eyes narrowed in frustration, her hands in small fist. Horo watched her with nervous eyes, wondering what she had up her sleeve. All she wanted to know was if Ren was alright, and if there was some way to get him back. She didn't really care what she had to get him back, as long as she could see him again. And that was what worried Horo.

"Calm down sis," he said, standing up and trying to get her to sit down. "We'll figure out something soon."

"Soon isn't good enough."

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

She shook her head but didn't say anything, much to Horo's relief, he hated making up excuses. He would just have to push forward with his place faster then he though he would have to.

Yoh walked in the room, holding a letter in his hand and he was reading it with a strange expression on his face. He seemed to be slightly out of it as he read the letter. "Hey man?"

Yoh looked over at Horo and just handed him the letter, before he sat down, looking extremely worried. The letter was from Faust, who was current located in Russia on his world tour.

_Dear Everyone,_

_The letter Yoh sent me worries me, but I think it may hold to key to something that is happening to the people as I travel. They seem to be growing more and more animalistic. For example… I was traveling with a group of Russians just a while ago, across the black sea when they began to talk to each other in quiet voices. Steadily though their voices got louder and they began to attack one another, I tried to stop it but one of them bite my hand, taking a chunk of my flesh with him. Two of the Russians killed the other and then proceed to eat him._

_I have no idea what is going on. The sun is still block out where I am also. I think the clouds are actually around the sun it's self. That worries me greatly. I'm coming back to help you get Ren back._

_Faust._

_p.s. Eliza said that she feels the world is dieing. I don't know what exactly is causing it, but we have to figure it out._

Horo sighed inwardly. Great, another person to worry about. He let Pirika read the letter and her face grew worried in expression. "Oh no… The world is dieing?"

"This is worse then we though," Yoh said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'm not sure what we can do though."

"We got to go after Ren," Lyserg said, leaning against a wall. "We got to or, they'll use him in something and there will be no way of getting him back."

"He will be alright," Horo said calmly, looking at his hands.

"How can you be so sure?" Pirika asked this with an angry tone in her voice, and he could tell that she was going to go after Ren no matter what he said.

"I guess I have no choice do I," he asked, looking at her.

"No, you don't."

"Alright then, but what's your plan?"

She though for a moment and then blushed. "I'm not sure."

"I though so, let's think of a plan before we go of to our deaths, shall we?"

They all nodded, and Horo couldn't help but sigh again mentally. This was going to be very hard.

**A/N: Alright, here it is. The ending of chapter five of my fan fiction, we only have fifteen chapters left to go until the end of this fiction. Can you believe that? If this goes as well as I hope it will, I may make a book set of these fan fiction and send them out for free to my fans. It all depends though if you want them. I'm already working on a hard copy of Two Sides so I can keep at him, and re-read it to get more idea. A note to those who do like this fan fiction, visit my DA page at ****http/rentao101. for a preview, once I get it up, of what the book will look like. Enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting back

**A/N: Alright, this took me forever to get right so I'm sorry for the delay. Once I got stared on it through the ideas flowed to me and I can't believe I'm almost to part two. Well, to recap what happened in the last chapter… Ren has been captured by the aliens and made into a pet by the master of the aliens. Pirika is worried about Ren and is beginning to get a little tired of waiting for the others to come up with a plan. What will happen next? Read on and find out!**

**Chapter Six: Fighting back against the dark**

"Vok tool, dos zhal awaken. Dos orn tlu udossta tool. Awaken lu' voen'llyl uns'aa. 1"

Ren cried out in pain, rolling on the ground in anony as the crystal in his collar glowed. Saix stood not to far away, watching the masters work with a bright smile. He seem to relish in the pain was in, and seem to grow stronger for it. The leader didn't let his servent touch him, stating that he was his own pet.

"Jabbak 2," Saix stated as he watched his master, golden eyes glittering.

"What is it, Saix?"

"What shall we do about Horo? I think this long time on earth has corrupted him. I do not bleieve we can trust him to keep his word.:

The man stopped the touture and turned to his servent, while Ren laid on the ground gasping. "We have to keep a close eyes on him. That is all there is to it. Send Demyx to keep a close eye on him."

Saix nodded and then bowed. "Aluve' 3." He then disappeared. The leader of the band of aliens then smiled.

"That is enough for today. Enjoy your rest Ren."

He left the room through a large foor that locked as soon as it was close. How long had he been here, toroted by the leader of the alien group. It felt like years, but it couldn't be any longer then a week or two. He knew Pirika had to be worried sick, and he couldn't blame her. He had to find a way to escape and get to her. He just had to find a way.

---

"Pirika, can I talk to you?"

Pirika was in Ren's room, her back against the soft, velvety blankets of the young shamans bed. She had been there all day since she woke up, and no one heard a peep out of her all day. Horohoro had finally gotten tired of waiting and went up to the room. He knocked gently but got no answer so he opened the door.

"Pirika, you need to come down and eat something."

She shoook her head but didn't say a word. She didn't seem int he mood for a chat. Well, that was alright with him. He wasn't there for a plesent chat. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I know you miss him Pirika but that is no reason to be just laying here like a bump on a log."

She sat up and shook her head, "You have no idea how I feel right now. How could you? You've never been in love before so how could you? I want to save him but I've been stuck here waiting for you morons to come up with a plan. I want to go now through. We can't wait forever, it may be too late."

"Calm down sis," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Do you think Ren would be happy if you got yourself killed? He would most likely blame himself and kill himself. But don't get down, I almost have a plan ready. We'll be prepared soon."

She nodded, whipping away tears that had form in her eyes. "Oh Horohoro I've been meaning to ask, why have you been acting so diffrent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Run has been changing you been acting strange, like a whole diffrent person. Are you keeping secrets from me brother?"

"No, of course not," he lied, smiling almost happily and there was a shadow of his formor self in his eyes. "Why would I keep secrets from you?"

She wanted to beleive him, really she did, but a voice in the back of her head told her not to. Why was he lieing, what was so important that he had to keep from his own sister? She knew there had to be a good reason she just couldn't think of it. Once she found out the truth, she would remind him of this day.

"Alright Horo," she said, lieing herself, "I believe you."

"That's good," he said and gave her a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "And remember what I aid, don't dwell too much on Ren alright? It's not heathy."

She nodded her head, her brillent blue hair (a shade lighter then her brothers) boucing into her face. "Alright."

He left after that, mutter something sounding like 'Aluve' ' as he did. Once the wooden door close Pirika turned her attention to the photo's lept by his bed. One was a picture of his mother holding a very young Ren and beside her stood a smiling Jun. The smile reviled she was missing a front tooth, making her look comical. The next picture was most likely tooken right before the shaman tournament. Ren looked cold and serious, like a hardened warrior getting ready for battle. Bason could be seen beside him, also looking grim. Of course, he always seemed grim.

The next picture caused her to smile. It was an image of Ren and her together at the amusment park. She had her arms wrapped around him while he just had his arm on her shoulder. She was grinning like a school girl while he was smiling calmly. He was far more kind away from the camra...

She stood up and nodded, even more determined then ever. She would save Ren this time, and there was nothing that could stop her. Nothing.

-------

"Vith, vith, vith, vith, vith!"

Ren was crawing on the ground, the collar filling his body wit masive amount of control spells that kept him from standing up. He tired to resist the horrible amount of the pain he was in a focus on removing the collar but he couldn't. The pain was far too much. He continued to try through, spured on by his desaire to see Pirika. He heared the door open but he didn't bother to look up.

"Come on you demon child," said the robbed man he had met in the cell, "let's get the collar off of you."

As the man helped, Ren couldn't help but be shocked. "How in the hell did you get out of there? I though there was no way.

The man chuckled. "I did it with a little bit of extra fire power." He removed the collar and stood Ren up, looking around. "We have to hurry, the Jabbak of this place doesn't keep this place undefended. Hurry!"

The man grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, leading him down marble white hallways. There was strangely enough no guards, no one to stop their escape. It was very strange and it worried Ren. The man opened and lead him through sacured door that he knew the password to. He told him why he knew the codes still."

"I use to be allied with the people of this ship but gradulally grew tired of their way of doing things. I betrayed them and they locked me up. I'm gald they didn't decied to change the passwords."

Ren had no choice but to trust the man. They were both prisoners of these people. They had to look out for each other. As they reached a dark room the man stopped, catching his breath.

"Oh man, I hope they decied to get guards. That is just what we need."

He removed his hood reviling that he was most likely no older then Ren. His skin was fair and bright, and the only blimish were too small marking right below hsi eyes. His hair was vibrent shade of red and spiked back. His green eyes scaned the area rapliedly and then he relaxed.

"We can't stay still for long. Let's go."

Ren's only fear was they would never get out.

------

"Anna, are you ready?"

Horo stood right out side of Anna's door, wating for the medins respons. The plan had been figured out not too long ago and Pirika was already preparing for the trip. The plan would fall apart if they didn't have the shaman queens help. It seems like she was taking forever to get ready on purpose.

"I'm done," Anna said as she finally left her room almost amking Horohoro jumping up and down for joy. But he didn't, and remained calm.

"We better hurry or Pirika wull leave on her own."

As they walked Horo stole a look at Anna while she wasn't paying attention. Her expression was that of calm but deep in her eyes there was worry. It wasn't very often that he saw her like that so he felt his own worry grow.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: This is all that I managed to do. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I tend to put things off so I'm sorry. I try not to do it again. In the next exciting chapter, thing get even stranger. Till next time!**

**1-**Vok tool, dos zhal awaken. Dos orn tlu udossta tool. Awaken lu' voen'llyl uns'aa.

Listen tool, you shall awaken. You will be our tool. Awaken and heed me.

**2-** Jabbak

Master

**3- **Aluve'

I/we shall leave you.


	7. Chapter 7: The burden

**A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad your all so excited about it. Sorry again for making you wait so long but I promise it will be the last time for a long while. To recap what happened in the last chapter, Ren was being tortured by the leader of the aliens but when he left he was saved by a man who he had met in the cells. Pirika was beginning to lose faith in her brothers abilities but then was put at ease, short of. Now they have left Yoh's house and are beginning their trip to the cloud ship. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: The burden of transformation**

Pirika had never felt so worried as she did now.

She was staring out the window at the cloud like ship that hovered in front of the sun and she sighed. How much pain must Ren be in now? Clearly more pain then she could even imagine. They had to hurry and get to him. They had to save him from what ever was happening to him there.

Walking away from the window she opened one of his draws and found a piece of sheet paper with notes clearly written and words on it's blank side. A song by the title of 'Animal'. She had no idea Ren was a budding rock artist. She smiled brightly and read the song when a sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on Pirika," came Lyserg's cheerful voice. "We're ready!"

"Alright!"

She put the paper back in the draw and hurried down stairs and met the group. They were already prepared for their journey. Alexandria sat perched on her shoulder, flexing her translucent wings. Once they were all gathered together Anna told them this would be a lot harder then they thought. They would have to be quiet, and ready for anything. They left after that, heading towards the cloud ship, quiet.

Only Alexandria broke the quiet with quiet humming, flying around Pirika's head. She was attempting to cheer up a depressed aniu girl. But is wasn't working. "Come on, Pirika-chan. Don't be sad."

"I can't help it. The closer we get to the ship the more I feel that something bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"I have no idea," she said honestly, "but there is no reason to worry, Alex. Everything will be fine."

A strange noise suddenly filled the air as a large, steel golem rose up from the ground with a hooded man on it's head. In his hand was a scythe that was a bright red with purple-pink highlights. The man laughed, pointed at them and said;

"Prepare to meet your maker."

-------

"What is your name," the man asked Ren, his green eyes flashing.

"My name is Ren. What's yours?"

The man smiled for a moment before saying, "Just call me Pyro."

They made their way quietly through white steel hallways, keeping the sounds of their foot steps to a minimum. So far the only person they had encountered was Sàix but he was in such a hurry he didn't notice them. Other then that encounter everything else was quiet. Not a soul besides Sàix came to hider their journey. They eventually reached a large door and Pyro grew a little more quiet.

He opened the door and peered inside before entering the dark room, Ren following behind. The room was pitch black but the young Shaman felt strangely at home here. He paused and tired to see anything but nothing came into view. Pyro paused and watched him; worry in his eyes but Ren didn't seem to notice. Ren found his way to the wall and touched it with his hand.

"Don't!"

"Oloth zhan tuth abbil leueth ogglin." 1

The light suddenly came on as the darkness wrapped around him. He screamed out in pain and didn't deemed to be able to move away from the shadow. When Pyro tried to help him he was pushed away by an invisible force. The young shaman was in horrible pain and the shadow seemed to be speeding up his transformation. But his ally wasn't about to let that happen.

"Powers awaken from the pits of the inferno, set free this boy born of your power! Come forth!"

Black-red flames surrounded the shadow, dispelling the shadow with in five minutes. Ren fell to the ground and Pyro went to him. The door opened and Sàix entered grinning dimly. He shook his head and said;

"Should have know you would try something like this. Fool. Now you have awaken the beast, and it's all your fault."

Pyro narrowed his eyes and growled, standing up and summoning his power. Two long katana formed in his hands, and a red glow surrounded his blades. He pointed one of his blades at Sàix and then smirked.

"I have a debt to pay to some people down there, including this boy. You can't stop me."

The man smirked, laughing darkly. "Your not going to get away from me, little Pyro. Prepare yourself."

Pyro attacked Sàix with his twin blades and he blocked with a great iron blade. Ren couldn't really see what was going on, his mind was blurred with rageful thoughts. He couldn't focus on the battle. The rage was over taking him and he would soon be lost…. Soon.

But not yet.

-------

Pirika sighed, watching the man on the steel golem. "I'm beginning to see a pattern."

The hooded man spoke directly to her, his voice calm. "Each of us have our own summon able beast. This is mine."

Anna shook her head. "Your not the only one who can summon."

"Oh you can to? Let's see it then."

Anna summoned up her Shinigamies. She had regained control of them after Hao's defeat, but she didn't have them out very often. The robed man looked at them and shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't be impressed but that is alright," she said with her own shrug. "All that matters is that you end up before me bagging for mercy."

She waved her hands and the Shinigamies went up to attack the golem. They made rather large explosions with each attack but the golem kept healing itself. The others went to help, and attacked the man on top of the creature. The man was surprised but not caught off guard. He jumped off the monsters head and met their attack head on with one of his own.

Pirika though waited, gripping her spirit spear in her hand tightly as she studied the golem. There had to be a weakness to it, she just knew it. Horo noticed her thoughtfulness, mistaking it for fear and landed by her.

"Pirika, what's wrong? This is no time to freeze up."

"I'm not frozen," she responded. "I'm looking a for a weakness in the armor. That thing is living, so it had to have a weakness."

He watched her for a moment and nodded. "Just don't take too long."

He returned to the battle with the robed man and suddenly Pirika saw it. A small crystal on it's chest, no bigger then a golf ball. She smirked and rushed forward, her spear out before her. The beast was distracted by the others she had a chance. She struck the blue orb and it cried out. Cracks formed around the sttared jewel and went up it, spreading. The robed man jumped away from his fight and watched the golem fall. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was angry.

"You wretch! How dare you defeat my iron golem!" He then relaxed, and lowered his scythe. "But no matter. I wasn't on orders to destroy you, just distract you. Farwell, dear children."

He vanished and before anyone really had a chance to think Pirika took off running towards the ship. She didn't want the keep the Chinese Shaman waiting for too long. Anna shook her head and they all took off after the girl. Horohoro was equally if not more, frustrated then the others. His sister was foolish when it came to love. Almost as foolish as he. The thought made him smile.

"Come on guys," Pirika said as she ran, "we have to hurry!"

And Horo was sure of one thing. Love makes everyone it encounters foolish and rash.

**A/N: That is the end of that chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I've been getting lots of ideas from a lot of different places. Its funny. Well, till next time!**

**1- "Darkness is both my friend and enemy."**


	8. Chapter 8: Echos of the Demon

**A/N: Welcome to the next exciting chapter of my shaman king fanfiction, Demon Call. I hope that you enjoyed the ride so far, but were not done yet. We still have eleven chapters left after this chapter so I hope you can hold on till them. I've already got lots of ideas built up for the next one and when I get gone with this one I promise that the ending will surprise you. So... to the fanfiction!**

**Chapter Eight: Echo's of the demon**

Ren got up, wavering on his feet as Pyro and Sàix fought. He had to get out of this room, something about it filled him with fear. He now knew how a caged animal felt like. But he couldn't leave his ally. He just couldn't do that, though it would be really simple. Summoning up his kon dow, he prepared his power.

"You idiot Pyro," Sàix said, smirking as he blocked the fiery swords of Pyro's attack, "do you think you could ever repay your debt's? You beyond redemption."

"I don't believe that."

"Then your more of a fool then I believed."

They traded blows as Ren looked on, mustering his power. He couldn't focus though, and he dropped his kon down on the ground as pain over took him again. Pyro paused for a fraction of a second but it was long enough for him to be knocked back. Sàix smirked and made his great sword vanish.

"Pyro," Ren managed to get out.

"Don't be worried about me. I'm fine. I'm just not as powerful as I use to be."

"That much we can agree on," Sàix said as he walked forward. "The time in the cell weakened you. Just as the master said it would. What I don't understand is how you got out?"

The man just shrugged and smirked. "The magician never gives away his secrets."

Demyx appeared suddenly behind Sàix and he seemed out of breath. "I can't find the master so I though I should at least tell you. Horo Horo and his group are coming."

The man smiled. "So soon? Well, I shall tell the boss. Why don't you help Ren entertain our old friend?"

Demyx nodded and Sàix left the room. Pyro stood up, confused. Had Ren lost his mind? No, it was way too soon. With a laugh he powered up his blade.

"Did you hear that Ren, let's entertain the-"

He was stabbed straight through the chest with a clawed hand.

As he fell to the ground, Demyx smirked and clapped his hands. "Bravo Errdegahr, bravo. Now, destroy the traitor so we can work on the hard stuff."

Pyro rolled over to look at Ren just to find himself staring into emotionless golden orbs. The demon inside of him had fully token over. But he wasn't about to give up. He quickly away and jumped up. He had to be prepared to defend himself.

"Don't even try it traitor," the water user said with a shake of his head. "He is more powerful then you, this errdegahr dalhar. Give up."

"I'm not."

"Your going to die either way. Why not make it quicker?"

"I'm not like that. I've done far to many evil things to be allowed to die quickly."

He shook his head again but didn't say a word as Ren advanced towards Pyro. But he wasn't worried. If he could hold him off for even five minutes it was alright. Horo would be there before that.

----

"The ship is right above us."

"Then how do we get on it," Pirika asked, looking irritated.

Horo smirked as a beam of light engulfed them but he simply shrugged at their confused expressions. "I guess we are expected."

Suddenly they appeared inside the ship and Pirika looked around in a fright. The room they were in was mostly white but there was some pale blue crystals all around. They seemed to be what teleported them inside. Horo walked over to the door then paused.

"Well, are you coming?"

That snapped them out of their dazes and they followed him out of the room and down the hallway. He would stop for a moment and listen before he continue to walk. The others just followed without questions.

"Here!"

He ran through a open door just to see Ren attacking some red haired man. He needed no explanation. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Ren!"

Pirika ran forward before Horo could stop her and ran towards him. Suddenly he cut across her chest with his claws and she fell back. Confused and in pain, she tried to get up but he was already on top pf her. He growled inhumanly and brought his hand back.

"Ren... no don't!"

He was about to strike when he paused and looked at his hand. He got off of her and looked horrified. Ren seemed to be back to normal.

"Pirika, what did I do to you? How could I?"

She crawled over to him and was about to touch him when he drew even further away. But she was too quick for him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright, it wasn't you. It was the demon. It's not your fault."

Pyro stood up, still gripping his chest and walked towards the water user. "Alright rainman, time to meet the flame man."

Demyx shook his head. "I don't like fighting weak people, especially you. But if you really want to..."

Pyro didn't wait for his first move but attacked him quickly with his twin blades. While he was fighting, Horo watched Pirika and smiled. She shouldn't have known about his involmeant with these monster just yet. He went out to help the fire user fighting Demyx and left the others alone.

"You might want to let do," Ren said quietly, and Pirika stared at him.

"Why?"

"Everyone is staring at us."

Pirika blushed and let him go, looking at the ground. She then smiled at him, and said softly, "It's good to see your alright."

He nodded and stood up, helping her up as he did. He seemed to have gone back to his public affection shyness, but that was alright with her. That was the man she had fallen in love with. He did though reach for her hand and took it in his and her smile grew warmer.

"Look, the gang is all here."

The robbed leader of the alien group appeared before them, his evil raidenting off him for all to see and feel. Ren pused Pirika protectivly behind him and norrowed his eyes.

"The little Errdegahr is protecting his chosen mate, how cute." He napped his finger and Pyro and Horo were dragged back in by Demyx and a guard. "But you know, the more you resist the tighter the collar of captivity gets on you."

"Heh," the young man laughed, "you say that but that doesn't make it true. Everyone knows that. Now, let Pyro and Horo Horo go."

"And if I rufuse?"

"I'll make you."

Leaning back he let out a dark laugh and shook his head. "And put your dear Pirika in danger?"

Ren narrowed his eyes but made no agressive actions towards the man. He couldn't put her in anymore danger. She was already hurt because of him, she didn't need to go through anymore pain because of him. The leader nodded knowingly and looked at the shaman again.

"You know your path, you are meant to take this world for me and my people. You are a Errdegahr. You have no choice in the matter."

Ren growled, and moved forward towards the man, his demonic energies whipping around him. Pirika was scarred, she had never seen Ren like this. He was giving into the demon inside of him and she wasn't sure he could handle it.

"I will kill you, and rip the muscles from your bones."

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter eight. Sorry I am a little late, this thing about posting a chapter a week is really a good idea but it is a little hard not to get lazy. But here it is, on the day of tuesday right? That has to be correct. But here it is. Next chapter is the begining of the two parter demonic transformation chapters. The leader's identy is finally revailed, but is it? You'll have to see! Till next time, R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Demon Call

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between chapter posting but when no one reviewed my last chapter I felt very... well unmotivated. It is hard to post something when no one seems to care about it. But someone finally did and I'm back to post another chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you will continue to want to read more and that my writing ability continues to improve. Well, enough of this. On to the fan fiction!**

**I do not own Shaman King, though I wish I did. I will forever continue to not own it, for the rest of my life. Please do not sue me!**

**Chapter Nine: Demon Call**

"Go ahead, bring it on."

Ren was about to strike when arms wrapped around his body and he turned back to see Pirika behind him. He was surprised by her rashness but he stopped, if only to stare at her. What was wrong with her?

"No, don't attack him! That's what he wants, can't you see that?"

"Foolish girl!"

Sàix grabbed Pirika from behind, pulling her back from Ren. He had let Horo go, who was now laying on the ground in pain. Pirika fought against his strong arms, but she couldn't get away. He got annoyed and he sent energies through her which rendered her paralyzed. Ren turned towards him and got ready to attack him, but someone beat him to the punch, literally.

"Leave him to me," Yoh said as he kept Sàix back, while defending Pirika. The Chinese shaman nodded and turned his attention to the leader again.

"Who are you anyway? I prefer to know who I'm fighting before the fight begins."

"As you wish, Dalharuk."1

He removed his hood and Ren gasped in surprise. The man had long raven locks, held back in a lose pony tail so it wouldn't get in his eyes. His eyes were gold and cat like, and narrowed. He looked exactly like a man Ren knew when he was young.

"Father?"

"You may call me Sol-zehn, dalharuk. And yes, I am your father."

Ren took a few steps back, looking betrayed. "You can't be my father. Father died when I was five. You couldn't be him."

"What makes you think other wise," Sol-zehn said, looking calm. "I may have seemed to die but in reality I left for home."

"No!" Ren screamed out, his energies whipping around him again. "No way in hell! I can not, and will not believe you!"

Suddenly though the ship began to shake, causing the leader to look up at the ceiling. His expression was cold, and he left the room suddenly without a word. Ren calm down, but his energy was still rushing around him.

"Lyserg."

The London born shaman turned to him and nodded. "Yes?"

"Help Pyro and then get the others out of here. I'm going to help Yoh."

Lyserg nodded and watched as Ren ran from the room, and he couldn't help but wonder about him. 'Back in the past Ren was never this ready to help anyone. Maybe his relationship with Pirika changed him more then I though,' he mused to himself. He walked over to the flame user who was sitting up, still clutching his chest.

"You name is Lyserg right," the man asked and for some reason when he looked at him the dowser felt hostel towards the man. But he nodded. "I thought so. You would wake up Horo Horo and not worry about me."

For a reason he couldn't explain, he did just that, not giving Pyro's would another thought. He knelt down and lightly slapped Horo on the cheek. The ice shaman opened his eyes and groaned.

"What happened?"

"You tried to fight that Sàix guy."

"Wonderful," he said as he stood up. "Where is Ren?"

"He is helping Yoh fight off Sàix. Oh, the leader of the aliens identity has been reviled."

Even though in truth he wasn't all that surprised, he faked it. "Who was it?"

"A man who goes by the name Sol-zehn, and who looks like Ren's father."

He was a little surprised by that news, causing him to go off into thought. 'The last time I saw Sol-zehn he was in the form of a human but not Ren's father. He must be trying to get to him.'

Anna cleared her throat and walked over. "Come on. We have to help Yoh and Ren."

"But Ren-kun said-"

"You have to remember, I make the rules around here. Now go!"

They obeyed, not wanting to make her angry. When they got out they say that Yoh and Ren were doing well. In fact they were pushing the alien back. But Sàix didn't seem worried at all. In fact, he looked happy that they were pushing him back. Horo though he knew the reason.

"Faerl alk'den'vever dol har'dro drewst velkyn faerz'unduss dal dos wanre. Return nindel zress udos noamuth. Return!"2

"Let it begin. The rebirth of this world."

**A/N: So what do you think? Just to clear up something about Ren's father... When I first started watching shaman king it was the dub on fox. You know, the 4-kids version. And I thought that Ren's dad had really died. When I found out his 'uncle' was really his father, I wasn't really happy. So, in keeping with the AU-ness of this story, I decided to make it that Ren's father really did die, when he was five. Well, till next time!**

**1- Dalharuk Son**

**2- "Faerl alk'den'vever dol har'dro drewst velkyn faerz'unduss dal dos wanre. Return nindel zress udos noamuth. Return!" Magical plane of earth remove unseen spells from your servant. Return that power we lost. Return!**


	10. Chapter 10: Demon Awakening

**A/N: Hee hee hee, I realize now that I make everyone mad with my long break between updates and I'm really sorry. I'll try to get better about it. Well, were at the half-way point. After this chapter, part two begins. Final battle time is close at hand. To recap what has happened in the last chapter- Ren's demonic powers are starting to manifest. Ren's father is revealed to be the lord of the aliens, and bad things continue to happen. What is going to happen next? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who it created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Ten: Demon Awakening**

"Faerl alk'den'vever dol har'dro drewst velkyn faerz'unduss dal dos wanre. Return nindel zress udos noamuth. Return!"

Ren stopped suddenly in mid-attack as the words met his ears, and so did all the sound in the room besides the chanting. Suddenly rings of red-black energywrapped around him and he began to change. It seemed that the time that they had all feared had come. Horo grabbed Pirika's unconscious form and moved her far away. Ren began to scream out in pain as the energy wrapped tighter around, and the chanting got louder. The others backed away as Sàix laughed.

"So it begins! The fall of the Rivvin (1) and out rise is nigh. Bow down before us, poor Rivvins. We are your masters now!"

Pirika woke up just to see the glowing ropes of energies wrap around Ren's form and she cried out. She wanted to run over there and help him but she was held back by Horo. His face was a mask of horror, as she guessed her face was as well. What was happening to Ren?

Wings formed from his back as the energy ropes began to loosen. Strange armor formed on him, black in color and jagged. Sàix laughed even as the energy almost hit him. Ren floated to the ground and the energies dissipated.

"Errdegahr, do my biding in your masters name. Attack Horo."

Ren straightened up and turned to look at Horohoro. It was amazing how much he had changed. He was much taller then he use to be, and the aura around him was cold. His hair went down to his waist and was jet black. His golden eyes were cat like, similar to Sol-zahn. He was hansom but so dark one couldn't really tell that this man had once been Ren Tao. After looking at him for a moment he turned his head back to Sàix.

"Nau. (2)" Even his voice was different. It was a scathing, rough and dark short of voice. It sounded almost like a person from a cartoon that Pirika enjoyed watching on TV. She noted that to herself.

"What, how dare you refuse an order from me. Do what I say!"

"Nau." He out stretched his hand and said, "Ssussun pholor das!" (3)

Light shot out of his hand and Sàix retreated back, seemingly hurt by the light. Ren flew back on his feathered wings and landed by Pirika. She screamed but he put a hand over her mouth.

"Honglath." (4)

She took several deep breaths before he removed his hand and looked back towards Sàix. She took in his appearance now that he was closer and reached to touch his face. He grabbed her hand however before she got close and shook his head. "But why?"

"No," was his simple reply.

Sol-zahn reappeared at that moment, smiling amusedly at the demon shaman. "Still trying to resist, stupid boy. Waela. (5) You can not stop it."

Ren's eyes narrowed to slits as he stood back up, and he walked forward. "I will not fall prey to you mind games. You will not control me."

"You are foolishly hopeful. Can't you feel your own blood lust? I can quench it."

"Blood lust," the demon smirked, and laughed slightly. "What blood lust are you talking about? Ilharn (6), you are a foolish one. "

He jumped back and channeled his energies around him, teleporting everyone off the ship. He lightly let down Pirika and chuckled, amused by some hidden though. He then turned at the ship and growled.

"Ren," the man called Pyro addressed the demon and he turned to look at him. "We have to hurry and take care of Sol-zahn before he-"

Pyro fell over but Ren caught him before he hit the ground. He had pasted out because of blood loss most likely. "Such an idiot," Ren muttered spitefully. He picked up the flame user and brought him inside the former Flame Inn. Pirika followed him in quickly.

Ren dropped Pyro on the couch and then walked up the stairs. The ice maiden followed him up and joined him in the room. He sat on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. His eyes were down cast, and dark. And maybe even a little sad. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Pirika, what has happened to me? Why am I cursed like this? I don't understand, haven't I suffered enough?"

She put a hand against his cheek and made him look at her. She gave him a warm smile and said softly, "Nothing is wrong with you."

She then kissed him gently and lovingly, drawing herself close to him. At first he didn't respond but he kissed her back after a little bit. His hand found it's way behind her head and he drew her even closer to himself. They kissed each other for several minutes until Ren drew back.

"Oh…" Ren said, licking his lips. His expression was impish. "You little vixen!"

He tickled her, sending them both into a laughing fit. She was so happy to be with him again, even if he was different. It had been too long since they kissed. It had been too long since she had heard him laugh. She wished this moment could last forever.

If only it could have.

----

"We have to get back," Yoh said in determination, while the others watched on. Most of them agreed, except for one.

"You have to stay here. I will go and deal with the leader and his band," responded Horo, looking surprisingly dark.

"What makes you think you can do it," Anna asked, but she got no reply.

"Why are you so set on getting yourself killed," Lyserg spoke plainly, to the point.

"I'm not going to die," was his reply.

They heard the laughter up stairs and Horo sighed. If one didn't know better you would almost think that he was jealous. He left the room with out a word and headed out the door into the light. Anna sighed in irritation and ran a hand through her sandy blond hair.

"Horohoro, he is hiding something from us. More then we could ever know."

-----

Horohoro put his hands out wide around him, letting the cold air wrap around his body like a blanket. He willed his power over the cold to work on the environment around him. Snow began to fall, and he opened his eyes to watch the snow fall.

"Ice, that is what I am. I am one with the element. But I don't belong here. I should leave before anyone notices my departure."

He let the snow fall down around him heavily, making it hard for others around him to see him. Suddenly though a noise caught his attention and he turned around.

"Stop!"

The noise stopped and he saw it was Tammy staring at him. He was surprised to see her but not too surprised. He didn't say a word at first, but just watched her. Finally he said;

"Why are you out here, Tammy?"

"Why are you leaving, Horo-kun? You've been acting so strangely lately…"

"Don't follow me Tammy, there is no reason to worry. But please understand, I do not belong here."

As the wind picked up, Tammy saw a change happen to him. Before her now was a man with long sliver hair and cold blue eyes. He wore armor that was silver with blue accents. It was also jagged like Ren's armor was but it resembled a snowflake. Suddenly the wind picked up, the snow mixed with the wind blocked Tammy's sight of Horo and by the time it died down he was no longer there.

"Horohoro!!!"

----

The door to the kitchen opened and Tammy ran back in. Anna was the first to notice she was crying and despite her cold outward appearance she went over to her. "What is wrong?"

"Horo left, he's gone…"

"What?!"

"He said he doesn't belong here. That there is no reason to worry. But I can't help it. Why did he go?"

Tammy gave into her emotions and cried on Anna, while the medium stared grimly at the ground.

"That isn't what we planed."

**A/N: Alright, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was so much fun to write and don't worry, I'll be trying to update sooner. I just hope you can forgive me for being so… late. Sorry. bow We are on part two now, once chapter eleven gets posted. Next chapter… more members of the alien group identities get revealed.** **Stayed tuned and don't forget to R&R!**

1- Rivvin Human

2- Nau No

3-"Ssussun pholor das!" Light upon you!

4- "Honglath." Calm

5-Waela Foolish

6- Ilharn Father


	11. Chapter 11: Turning dark

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, or lack of there for, but that doesn't make me want to stop. Just to tell you, I finished all the chapters, that is wrote them out. So updates will be a lot quicker now. I bet that makes you guys happy. Well, to recap what happened in the last chapter, Ren is now a fully awaken demon. Horohoro left for places unknown, saying that he didn't belong with the others. What is going to happen next? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who it created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Eleven: Turning dark**

"Horohoro had left the humans he had been staying with. I think he realizes the truth."

"We can not live with humans forever can we? As much as we may want to… It just doesn't work."

"Do you think we should call our brother back?"

"Yes. Let's show kind where he belongs. Of course he should be ready to come…"

"Let's just do it."

"Fine."

---

By the time Pirika found out about Horo's leaving, it had been two hours. She was more confused then anyone else around her. He belonged her, he was her brother. So what did he mean by that? Maybe it was connected to how strange he had been acting lately. She looked at Ren but he was already lost in thought.

"Where do you think he went?"

"Before he left he was talking about fighting the leader of the aliens single handily. Of course, I was against the idea. I think he is back at the ship."

"Then we have to go after him! We can't let him die!"

"I know… but I don't want to go in there rashly."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"For now," Anna said calmly, "we wait."

She grunted her frustration and shook her head. "Enough waiting. I've had enough. We need-"

"We need to rest. If you haven't noticed Pirika we are all exusted. We are beaten and battered from the fighting. We need to recover. Once we are all able to go, then we'll plan."

Pirika was about to say something but then stopped. She was right. She knew she was. She would just have to listen to her judgment. She stood up from her seat and walked up stairs. She needed to think. Ren understood her want to be left alone and he went outside. Anna just sighed.

"This is going to be hard."

---

"Finally you have returned to us, C'rintri."

"It took you long enough."

"Sorry. I was a little busy."

Horo, of C'rintri as he had once been called, sat in a steel chair facing his fellow invaders. He had returned to his true form, but he still had a item of his old life with him. It annoyed Sáix.

"Get rid of that stick won't you? The though of a Rivvin thinking of you as a brother is annoying."

"Sorry Sáix but… I don't think it should really be a concern of yours."

"Wee said C'rintri," came the humor filled voice of the third in command, Marluxia. He had a liking of human objects, especially things that were home made. "I think it is kind of sweet."

"Shut up," came Zexion's cold voice, " the child like behavior does not suit you."

"Enough about the charm."

"Yes, your right. What information can you give us?"

"I can tell you where their weakness lies."

Sol-zehn laughed, shacking his head. "Those fools. You tricked them so well. If they would have known, they wouldn't have trusted you."

"But they didn't know."

"The expressions on their faces when they find out if going to priceless," Demyx laughed. Horo laughed, but for a completely different reason.

'Waela.' 1

----

"Damnit!"

Ren's yell was only heard by him and any animals that may be in the area. He was frustrated, horribly frustrated. Even with what Pirika had said, he was still cursed. He looked at his hands and shook his head. He wasn't even human anymore. This wasn't even his body.

He was in the form of the demon of the earth. He was meant to unlock the long forgotten power in the earth. The aliens wanted to use him to reclaim that which they thought was theirs. But he wouldn't play their game.

"You hear me? I won't do what you want! I will get rid of you and find some way to return to normal. I will never be yours!"

Snow whipped around him and Ren closed his eyes. But Pyro moved out behind him and smiled. He had recovered quickly and wondered now what his comrade was doing. Once Ren was aware of him, he grew annoyed.

"What are you doing out here, Pyro?"

His comrade smiled a little more, and he put a hand into the storm a little. "Same as you. To ask the all knowing spirits about my reason for existing."

"But that wasn't what I was saying at all."

"But you were thinking it," he replied coyly. "I heard about Horohoro. What do you think about it?"

"He is keeping secrets from us, and there is something inhuman about him."

"Inhuman?"

"Yes. I only became aware of it when I became a demon. His energies just doesn't feel human."

"We have to find him, and ask him about it."

"Yes. I just hope Pirika is alright." He then looked at Pyro. "Just who are you really?"

He smirked and looked into the storm. "All in good time."

----

"Horo is willing but I still have feeling that he is not to be trusted."

"I know Sàix. Wither Ren arrives on his own or with C'rintri doesn't matter to me. All that matters is the out come of our quest. Ren is the key, never forget that."

"Remember when the Shaman tournament happened in this world? Yoh was the most important player in the game then."

"His time to be the key player is over. His burden has now been given to Ren. Can he handle it?"

"Only time will say."

"Well said, Sàix."

----

"So lord Sol-zehn has already asked you to take Ren back for us?"

Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia watched as Horo, or C'rintri to them, prepared himself. He slowly slipped on some armor while nodding.

"Yes. I am suppose to bring the demon back here."

"I suppose the leader thought only his-"

"Don't say anything about that."

Despite Zexion's powering in the invasion force, C'rintri was higher up then him. He instantly deiced to talk about that topic later. IT would be interesting to see his reaction though.

"How long has it been since you been in this form so long?"

"At least eighteen years."

"Must feel good to be back in your true form after so long."

For a moment he didn't respond but stared at his own reflection in the polished metal. This was his true form, but it wasn't the form he liked the most. His younger form, the form of Horohoro was the form he loved. But soon enough he could leave his true from behind.

"Yes, it had been too long." He then fixed his shoulder guard and smiled.

**A/N: Alright… were done with that. So did you enjoy it? I keep on asking that but hey! It's a good question to ask. Next chapter the gang go after Horohoro and fight their first member of the organization.** **Till next time!**

1- Waela- Fool


	12. Chapter 12: Member Number Five

**A/N: It's alright that no one reviewed my last chapter, because it really doesn't matter to me. Right now, I just want to finishes this time so I can get on to part three. I have all the chapters done so I can hurry and type out all the part and put them online. To recap what happened last time… Horo is now with the aliens and has been reviled to be one of them. Plans are getting harder to figure out for the gang and what is Ren going to do about being full-blooded demon. Now, to the fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who it created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter twelve: Member number Five**

"Demyx, it's their turn to fight us. Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes lord, fight them to the death."

"But do not kill Pirika or the Errdegahr. We need them both for out plan to work. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

"Aluve' " (1)

Sol-zehn turned away from the spot that Demyx had been sitting, and smiled. Horohoro, or C'rintri, stood not to far away. The leader turned to him and the ice warrior shook his head.

"You know very well that he will not survive. So why did you send him?"

"To test their power. We need to know if they are even strong enough to handle him."

C'rintri crossed him arms and nodded. "I understand, Jabbak. (2) We have to see. While they are distracted, I will deal with Ren."

"Good. Seems like everything is going as planed."

----

"Pirika?"

Lyserg had been sent by the other members of the house to check on Pirika. He found her after some hunting in her brothers room. She had curled up on the bed and was asleep. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow and Kory the ice spirit slept on her head. He smiled warmly and poked her awake.

"Uh… Lyserg? I'm taking a nap, tell Anna I'll be down soon.:"

"She just wanted to see where you are."

"Kororo was sad," she said as she held the spirit in her hand. "I wanted to comfort her. I feel asleep though."

"Kororo must miss Horo," Lyserg said, smiling sadly.

"She might cheer up if Manta were here but he's not."

"Yes. He left for France."

"He's been there for two years. I wonder how he is."

----

Faust and Eliza finally arrived a few weeks after the letter had arrived. When Faust got in the they noticed just how care worn he seemed. He looked wary and short of stretched. Actually, he hadn't slept in days, too much work needed to be done. He sat down in a chair and sighed.

"The world is going insane," he said warily. "Some spirit of malice has blanketed the north and it has consumed whole nations."

Anna shook her head. "Things are continuing to get worse and worse."

"And that is not the worse of it," Eliza said, her hand on Faust's shoulder. "The world is dieing. All of Russia's plant life is dead. What are they to do?"

"Yes, the planet is dieing," came Pyro's voice and they turned to him. "I'm sorry to say it is true. As long as the sun is blocked, it doesn't matter what we do."

"But all we need to do is destroy Sol-zehn and this battle will be over."

"Yes."

"But how? We need to-"

There was a rumbling out side and they all heard the violin outside. Ren shook his head and went out side. The others followed. Right outside, standing on his water golem was Demyx. He played his violin as the great golem destroyed buildings. The song he played was up beat, matching his mood. He stood, enjoying the destruction it caused.

Ren flew up but icy chains grabbed him and pulled him underground. Since he was gone, Demyx stopped playing. "Heh. Come on then."

They attacked together only to knocked back by a funnel of water. The water user had went back to playing and any attack they did would be countered. Pyro however went through the golem and knocked Demyx away. The water user smirked.

"Come on traitor. Let's go!"

The violin changed into a staff and the two clashed in the sky. The others turned their attention to the golem.

----

Ren was pulled underground by chains of ice and by the time the chains came off of him the battle was far above him. His eyes dart around the dark cavern but he smiled. He wasn't worried. He could see through the darkness, it was the blessing his curse gave him. He could see the man who did it to him.

"You look like one of those aliens. So, what do you call yourself?

The man was a little shorter then him, clothed in silver-blue armor. His hair went down to the small of his back and was white. His cold blue eyes were narrowed in frustration and anger. He felt… familiar though. Like he had met him before. But he couldn't have. He would have remembered a face like his.

"I am C'rintri, the ice warrior. I have come to take you back to your father. He misses you, despite how he seems."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm not going back."

"You don't really have a choice in the matter."

He extended his arm and ice chains shot out towards him. He attempted to dodge but the chains wrapped around his wrist. C'rintri smirked and tired to pull him over. Ren grabbed the chains with his free hand and pulled him back. It was becoming a test of strength, but C'rintri already knew the outcome of this battle. He narrowed his eyes and prepared his mind.

Ren pulled the ice user over and went to punch him but a wall of ice formed between them and knocked them back. The ice wall shattered and shot at Ren. The ice cut deeply and Ren went back a few steps. The ice user then smirked again.

"Get away from them, your only putting them in danger."

"I don't get it. Why are you warning me?"

"You'll hurt Pirika."

----

"Let's begin this party."

As Pyro attacked him a song poured forth from the staff, and with every note water poured from the ground. It rose up and crashed against them. They were pushed back and the water formed into small, human sized warriors wielding spears. Then he went back to attacking Pyro as fiercely as he was fighting him.

The water warriors were simple in design. They had no mouths on their round heads only glowing yellow eyes. They seemed to be made of some king of blue simmering crystal, with liquid rushing around inside of them. Their spear tips glowed blue as they tired to strike. But their most useful ability was the ability to reform.

"They have to have a weakness," Anna called out, " and if you find it call it out!"

She was busy trying to see what element, if any, would damage them. Fire didn't work, and she wasn't about to try lighting. Wood? Maybe that was the answer. She summoned up vines that wrapped around the warriors and something strange began to happen to them. They turned gray and then stopped moving until they become nothing more then statues. Then they fell apart, turning to dust.

"Pyro! We have to use plants to defeat them. Your fire won't work!"

The flame user sighed and jumped away from Demyx. He looked a little frustrated and maybe a little disappointed. "Thanks for smashing my dream."

"Your welcome."

Demyx looked a little frustrated himself but he smiled. "So you know my secret? It doesn't matter. You can't defeat me and my golem with vines. I'll tell you thank much. And I would like to see you attack me with those things anyway."

"I don't think we'll try the vines. Perhaps something stronger."

A tree rose out from behind him and it wrapped around him. As the cines and branches wrapped around him cried out. They entered him and begin to suck out the water from his body.

"Stop it! It hurts… Please just make it let me go. I can't-"

He was cut off by a branch growing out of his mouth and then he was pulled inside of the tree. When the tree had gone silent she smiled and unsummoned it. The golem disappeared.

"That is that."

**End chapter**

**A/N: So I finished it. I think it turned out quite well. I think that this chapter, although I suck at fight scenes, it pretty good. Demyx was fun to write… to bad he will no long be in it. Oh well, I kill of better characters. XD Well, till next time, bye!**

**1- **Aluve'

I/we shall leave you.

**2-** Jabbak

Master


	13. Chapter 13: A Burden

**A/N: Welcome back to Demon Call! This is chapter thirteen just so you guys can remember and now we are getting towards the end. But not quite yet. Things will continue to get darker and darker, and there will plenty of more character deaths. Sorry, I think I just spoiled something for you. Wait, I didn't tell you who was going to die… Well, back to chapter… To recap what happed last chapter; Faust and Eliza finally arrived. Demyx was killed and Ren is busy having a strange conversation with C'rintri. To the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who it created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Thirteen: A burden**

Ren waited for the alien to say something more and when it didn't he grew even more annoyed. "What do you mean, I'll heart Pirika?! I would never do that."

"Not directly, but you would be the cause of her pain. Even if you managed to keep the demon inside of you contained you will still never be the same. Your not the man she fell in love with."

"How could you know that."

"You should recognize me."

"And why is that?"

The mailmen summoned up two different weapons made of ice and they floated around the sides of him. One was a snow board and the other was a sword, a scimitar if you will. Suddenly Ren understood.

"Horohoro?! What the hell, your one of them?"

Horo nodded, lowering the weapons and returning them to nothing. He then looked at him. You have to distance yourself."

"You're a traitor. Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am here brother, even though I am actually one of them." He narrowed his eyes at Ren before his eyes softened. "If you care for her you will distance yourself."

Ren looked at his clawed hand and cinched it. "She won't understand if I start pushing her away. And I can't tell her."

"No you can't. And don't tell anyone about me wither. Just remember we are still together in this fight. I'm still a good guy. So, good bye for now Ren."

He vanished leaving Ren standing in the cave alone, still pondering his friends words. For some reason he had known that this would eventually happen. He had known since that he had became a demon that being close to anyone put them in danger. At any moment he could lose control and hurt them or worse, kill them. That was the ting he dread the most. He shut his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Pirika."

----

Ren reappeared, bursting in from under the ground he had been trapped in, and he looked around at the empty battle field. "Seems like you guys took care of Demyx."

"His weakness was wood," Anna said, smiling slightly. She watched as Pirika ran over to Ren and was surprised when he took a step back to distance himself from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Pyro grabbed Ren's arm and pulled his back so he could talk to him privately. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting her."

He rolled his green eyes and shook his head. "Back when I was a different man I traveled around with a gang and just traveling with them put them in danger. Not that they seemed to mind and it wasn't like I cared about them. Most of them ended up dieing anyway."

"Your sounding more and more familiar Pyro."

"Anyway, I could have distanced myself from them and saved them some grief but I didn't. Besides, your going to hurt Pirika."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I have to."

Unfolding his wings, he took off back in the direction of the former inn. Pyro watched him in slight frustration. What was he thinking? He tuned though when Pirika grabbed his sleeve. He looked worried and withdrawn.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything that made any sense. But don't worry, I'll figure out what's wrong."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks."

----

Horohoro took several deep breaths, concentrating on his energies. He succeeded on what he wanted to do, but not what the Jabbak (1) wanted him to do. He had to make it seem like he actually tried to do it. White energies swirled around his hand and he smirked.

"God, this is going to hurt."

He stabbed his hand through his own chest, clean through. He lurched forward but managed to stop himself from falling. His blood, which was now a strange dark blue color, soaked his hand but he laughed.

"That should be enough to convince him that I got hurt by Ren… Uh."

He whipped the blood off on the water from the small water fall and he coughed. He then stood dup and walked over to the water. His reflection danced in the water and he touched his face.

"Eventually I can go back but not yet. I have to hurry and finished this."

----

Sol-zehn clicked his tongue in annoyance as he felt Demy energy leave the earth plan but the disappointment was only temporary. He had been expecting it all along he had just hoped he wouldn't have to lose any of his people. Now they were down to five.

Sàix though wasn't worried in the lease about the death of Demyx. In fact, he was happy. The death of his comrade meant he was closer to the master then ever before. Less people to worry about hogging his boss. He turned to his master.

"What did you learn, Jabbak?"

"I've learned to not underestimate the power of these Rivvin (2). Their more resourceful then I though."

"But there is no reason to worry my master. Their only Rivvin."

Sol-zehn turned to Sàix, his golden eyes blazing. "Never underestimate the power of the Rivvin. Even though out technology and power is greater then theirs, they still have a small chance of beating us."

His strong tone and dark demeanor caused Sàix to back away in fear. He bowed before him in obedience. "Yes, Jabbak."

"Retrieve C'rintri. I have a feeling something went wrong in his retrieval of the errdegahr."

---

They returned to the inn and when they entered Ren left to his room with out a word. Pirika watched him sadly and then sat down. What was wrong with him? He had never acted this way towards her before. Well, maybe in the Shaman Tournament, but that wasn't important right now. Something must have gotten to him. Pyro watched the girl, his own eyes dark before he sat down by her with two soda's.

"Pepsi?"

She nodded and then took the can. :I wonder what's going on. Everything is changing so fast."

"Time is a never ending river," he told her, sipping at his soda. "Some times it speeds up on parts and sometimes it slows down."

"I just wish I could understand why Ren is being… well the way he is."

"I guess he feels like he puts you in danger."

She took a drink out of her soda and then locked her fiery blue eyes with his green ones. "I guess that sounds right. But I don't care. If I would have cared about that before, I wouldn't have gotten together with him."

"Yeah."

"He should know that."

Pyro turned his green eyes away and then back to her, smiling slightly. "I'll figure out what's wrong with him, and I'll tell you. There has to be a good reason for it."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Anna walked into the room and looked at the two. For a moment she smiled before he sat down and joined them. "We should find your brother soon, Pirika."

She smiled glad to be distracted from her thoughts of Ren for maybe a moment. Horohoro, she really missed him. Hopefully if they found him, things would return to normal. Maybe, or maybe not.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Alright, that was quick. Chapter thirteen is done. I did this in about one day, thank goodness. I just hope to get some reviews for it. Well, till next time!**

**1-** Jabbak Master

**2-** Rivvin Human


	14. Chapter 14: Member Number Four

**A/N: Welcome to chapter fourteen of my Shaman King fan fiction. We are only seven chapters till the end, counting this one. If I write these quickly enough, I should have a chapter every two days until the end. Wouldn't that be nice? To recap what happened last chapter- Ren found out that Horo was actually one of the aliens. Horo told him to distances himself from Pirika to protect her and Ren is going to do just that. What will happen next? Well, read on! Oh just a note… some of this stuff in the chapter I hadn't originally meant to do. It just came out. Like the whole… we'll you'll see.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who it created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Member Number Four**

Sàix found C'rintri laying in a pool of his own blood, his eyes shut and his heart beat slow. The demon must have gotten the best of him this time around, he noted. Picking up his comrade, he teleported back to their ship.

Zexion watched them go down the hallway and he couldn't help but follow them. "What happen?'

"C'rintri didn't succeed on capturing the demons," Sàix replied and his brother nodded his head.

"Stabbed him straight though the chest. How painful."

He still sounded uncaring even though his words made him sound like he felt pity for the boy. He didn't really hold it against him because that was the way he was. He always seemed uncaring. They went around the corner and suddenly Sàix stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Your going to go soon, to capture the demon. You'll most likely die."

"If that is my fate…"

Sàix put down C'rintri and hugged his brother for a moment. Zexion was caught off guard but he smiled. "I do not want you to die."

He out his hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Do not be sad. I go out to do our master's will. Nothing bad will come of it."

Sàix didn't replay but burred his head in his shoulder.

----

Days passed, and the world around the former Flame Inn was peaceful for once. By the decision of Anna had spent the days training for battle. The only one that had not joined them for training was Ren, who spent most of the time in his locked room. He needed to be away from her had left Pirika emotionally drained. So she put all of her energies into training. That seems to help a little.

Eventually a few days after the defeat of the alien of water, Pirika found herself once again sitting by a certain flame user. They both sat on the railing that Anna had bought for training, shipping on a soda. Pyro looked up at the dark sky and then looked around at the dieing plants. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong," Pirika asked, even though she knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it from him.

"I hate what these guys are doing to this planet. It's just like-" he caught himself wanting to say something that would give him away so he shut his mouth.

"Like what?"

"It's nothing."

"Sounds to me like it was something," Pirika noted, and gave him her first playful smirk in days. He smirked himself and she began to giggle.

"This is amusing. A little girl and a traitor, just enjoying their peace. To bad it can't last."

Landing in front of them, Zexion turned his head to where he was looking at Pyro. He narrowed his blue eyes and shook his head. "Even though Sàix dislikes you more, I still hate you. I think I will handle you first."

He didn't even get a change to attack when Ren flew down, his expression grim. Pirika wanted to hug him but he didn't even look at her. He didn't even want to look at her, it seemed. She just turned her attention back to the alien, who was smiling grimly.

"There you are errdegahr. I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Sorry I took so long," Ren said sarcastically.

"No it's alright," he replied with an equal amount of sarcasm. "Let's just get this over with. I'm suppose to deal with you quickly so I can return to Sàix."

"Oh… brother/brother love."

Zexion attacked Pyro first for his comment with a long Katana, forcing him back. Violet energies cut at Pyro but he just smirked. He summoned up his two blades of fire and parried him. Ren joined the fight, using a kon down made of shadow. The alien just kept focus and didn't replay to his inference.

----

"C'rintri, wake up."

He opened his eyes and saw that his master was watching him. He grunted as he sat up, and then turned his eyes to him.

"Jabbak?"

"Your finally awake," Sol-zehn said coldly, his arms crossed. "I couldn't help but be worried about you when you didn't return with the errdegahr."

He rubbed his eyes, fighting off the urge to smile sheepishly. "I am sorry, Jabbak."

"You're my hair C'rintri. I can not have you die."

"Yes."

"So for the time being you'll be staying here in the safety of the flag ship." He turned his back to him and headed to the door. "Obey me."

"Yes Jabbak."

He left the room and as soon as the door closed Horohoro kicked the wall. Now he remembered the real reason he had accepted the mission to earth. That man was infuriating. He crossed his arms as he sat on the bead and pouted. How was he going to help the others stuck here? Suddenly though he smirked.

"Jabbak!"

His lord came back in, looking slightly confused for once. "What's is it?"

"We're heading home, aren't we?"

"Yes. Why?"

He just smiled. He knew what to do."

----

Pyro stabbed his sword into Zexion's shoulder, causing the alien to cringe in pain and back away. They were beating him, but he had expected that. He planned battles far better then he fought them. But they were not going to win.

"Growing tired," Pyro asked, smirking. "You suck at fighting so bad."

Zexion just smirked.

"Seems to me like he has more planed for us then we expected," Ren muttered.

He flew back and made his long katana vanish. He began to chant and the chanting caused Ren to stop dead in his tracks. He grabbed Tammy and began to fly off.

"Hurry up guys and run. He is creating a portal. We have to get away!"

But it was already too late. Zexion's body busted open and waves of violet energies wrapped around the area. Where his body had been was a pulsating vortex that sucked them in. They tried not to get trapped by it but not even Pyro or Ren could escape it. They were pulled in, and thrown out the other side.

----

"Damnit Jabbak! Why did you make Zexion fight them? Why?!"

Sàix fought the urge to pound his fist into his master's chest and just yelled at him. His hands were in fist, and his eyes were narrowed to slits. He knew that Marluxia and C'rintri were there, but his rage kept him from caring. His master looked at him coolly, and shook his head.

"You knew as well as I did the out come of this battle. Besides, he was the only one of us could create a big enough portal so they would end up on out world."

"But why?"

"You're a fool for caring. Let it go."

He just left the room and Horo could not help but feel a little sorry for Sàix. The man had been his brother so of course he had felt the lost strongly. The Jabbak didn't seem to care at all, but when did he really? He stole a look at his master before following after Sàix.

Time to set up the players.

**A/N: dunks away from angry fans I won't say sorry! It just happened like it happened. I don't have any control over my abilities when I write. Stuff just comes out the way it does. You got to deal with that when you read my stuff. So I hope you enjoy it! Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: An Alien Sky

**A/N: Let's just cut to the fan fiction….. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Fifteen: An Alien Sky**

When they were finally on the other side of the portal they all found themselves laying on thick red grass. The sky above them shown green and the blue clouds floated around in the sky. All around them were trees covered in snapping lizards. They were not on earth anymore, that was for sure.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Pyro muttered as he sat up. His eyes darted all around the area until he spotted Pirika. He walked over and helped her up.

"This must be the alien home world," Ren noted, looking around. "It doesn't seem so bad to me."

The ground around them buckled and shifted but nothing else happened. Ren from then on it said nothing about the environment. They got away from the spot where the ground rose up and looked around. Nothing else besides the trees and animal life seem to be alive. How were they going to get out of this?

Ren flew up above the trees and he saw a city a few miles away. That was the direction they needed to go. He told them about it and they all agreed. It seemed like a good place to go.

----

"We're finally home."

Both Marluxia and C'rintri looked out the window, their expression excited. It had nearly been two decades since they had seen their home. The colorful landscape that they had seen when they were small once again stretched out before them. Marluxia had never felt more home sick.

"It's beautiful, isn't it C'rintri?"

Horohoro however was lost in memories. He still clearly remembered the first day that he and his sister were handing out together. It was so long ago but he still remembered.

(Flashback)

_Horo remembered what his mother had told him. 'Go and find your sister. She needs to come home and take her bath.' He crawled his way down the tall steps, and then made his way out of the village. He could guess where she was, and she was most likely there. He had to hurry._

_When he finally found his sister she was sitting on a frosty log, humming. Her bright blue hair was fighting to get out of it's braid and laid messily across her shoulder. He slowly inched closer until when she turned and saw him she screamed._

_"Don't scare me like that Horo!"_

_"Sorry sis, couldn't resist."_

_He sat down on the log by her and she smiled. "Mom wants me home?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh… I though so. But I don't like baths…."_

_Horo smiled at her. "Well, you'll have to deal with it, little sis. It's not like you want to be stinky, right?"_

_She gave him a dirty look. "That's right. But isn't there a way to not take a bath and still be good smelling?"_

_"No, now come on. We got to get back."_

(End Flash Back)

"C'rintri? Isn't our home world beautiful?"

Horo blinked, brought back to reality by his comrade's voice. He looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

"I wonder how long they are going to survive here…"

"If they head to the city, forever if they wished it. But we will not allow it. Here is the place in which the final battle will take place."

----

Traveling across the tropical landscape was hard. The forest they had landed in quickly gave way to a rocky path, sharp stones rose up towards the sky. The white sun beat down on them and burnt their skin. They stumbled down the paths and felt the heat slowly drain them.

The only one besides Pyro that was unaffected by the heat was Ren. This place had no effect on him, well no negative effect. He felt energized and at home. He had no idea why he felt so alive on this strange world. He just felt a lot of strange energies around him that felt familiar.

"Ren?"

Ren blinked and turned to look at Pirika. "What?"

She looked away, her blue eyes shimmered unsurely. "Why have you been distancing yourself from me? You've been so strange lately."

He just looked away. "You do not need to concern yourself with it."

Her eyes darkened and she walked away from him in distress. She ended up bumping into Pyro and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that ass."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright."

They found their way to a small hill top when the white sun set behind the horizon. They set up a small camp with what they did have and Ren deiced he would keep watch all through the night. They curled up close to each other and fell into a deep sleep.

Pirika shifted around in her sleeping area until she opened her eyes and sat up. She couldn't get to sleep, something was nagging at her. She looked around until she saw a shape hidden behind a tree. A young man with short slue hair and blue eyes shinned out and she shot upright fully.

"Horo!"

He put his finger over his lips and she covered her mouth and looked around the camp. Everyone was still asleep and Ren hadn't came. She then crept to the edge of the camp. Horo left his area behind the tree and ran up the path and she hurried to keep up with him. He led her all the way to a small cave and disappeared inside.

"Horo?"

She followed him inside and saw him straight ahead of her. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Pirika."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. She just felt so happy, happier then she had felt in a long time. Her brother had ended up here too and now nothing bad could happen. He let her go though, and looked around the cave.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure this spot is private." Once he was satisfied he smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"Alright, mostly anyway. How did you get out," she asked, her eyes shining. "I was so worried."

"I had to slip out with stealth. But don't worry about that. And I can't come back with you yet."

"What?"

"There are still things I need to do. But I have come to give you some tips."

She took a seat on the cave floor, nodding her head. He joined her on the floor. "Alright. Tell me."

"The leader of the aliens, he chose this world. They are stronger here, but so is Pyro and Ren. He knows that and plans to make full use of it. Also your next opponent will come when you reach the city. His name is Marluxia, and he is dangerous."

"Marluxia… Is he that guy with the Iron Golem?"

He nodded his head, eyes shining. "Yes! I can't believe you remembered!"

"You should know me better then that."

He smirked. "Yes, I should know better then to forget your stubborn. Now keep in mind," he said, his face growing grim, "he is the third most powerful member of the invasion force. He is going to be tough, even if you defeat his golem again. I say you should use fire with him."

She nodded and leaned against him. "I'll remember. I missed you though."

"I missed you too Pirika. I'm sorry I had to leave like I did but I had to. There were things I had to deal with."

She just rested her head against him. He though moved away. "Huh?"

"You have to get back to camp, before the others wake up. Don't worry. We'll see each other again."

She nodded and walked back to camp. When she looked back, Horo was gone.

**A/N: Ah… that was a fun chapter. I finally got to get Horohoro to talk to his sister again. And just to note, now we are just five chapters away from the end! I hope you can review to tell me if I'm doing a good job! And until next time! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Member Number Three

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter and I promise that this chapter will be just as good, if not better. Even though I'm killing off yet another character in this chapter… A character that I grew to like as this chapter went on… Oh well. For the greater good. Well, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Member number three**

"What's wrong Pirika?"

A few hours after the events of the night, Pirika stood with a daze short of expression on her face. She was running over the events in her mind. Over and over again. She was so glad to have seen her brother again, even though he couldn't stay with them. He was still the same person as he had been when he had left. But how did he get to this planet? No doubt on the alien ship.

"Hey Pirika," Pyro asked, and patted her shoulder. She looked confusedly at him. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the camp. "I saw Horohoro last night."

"What?"

"He told me some things about the up coming fight. He said that fire is his weakness."

Pyro smirked. "Fire huh? This is going to be great."

"Just keep it on the down low. I'm not sure everyone needs to know about it."

"Alright. I'll do that."

After their private conversation they began to head towards the city again. Barren land gave way to a lush plain. But the air was moist and hot. It was unbearable. They plodded on though with out complaint. They would reach the city soon, and there they could cool down.

"Marluxia, are you prepared?"

"My lord, I am prepared."

"You do know what your tasks calls you to do?"

"Kill everyone but Pirika and the errdegahr. Bring them back there."

"You seem ready. Go now."

"Yes. Aluve." (1)

He left and Sol-zehn turned to Sàix. He narrowed his eyes. "C'rintri is a traitor, I can see that now. I have a task for you."

----

Marluxia did nit go to the city right away but teleported straight to where C'rintri was. The ice warrior was leaning against a tree, day dreaming. He didn't even notice Marluxia's arrival and didn't know until he coughed. He blinked in confusion and then looked at him.

"What?"

"Sol-zehn had been made aware of your plot."

"He must of realized, so I don't have enough time. Is your part of the plan done?"

He ran a hand through his bubblegum colored hair and nodded. "Of course. The ship is going to blow up, and no one will know until a second before it happens."

"That will leave them stranded here, because Zexion was the only member who could make a good enough portal for escape."

"What about your sister and the others? Won't they be stuck here too?"

"No."

"How does that work out?"

"Once Sol-zehn dies, Zexion's portal will come back and teleport them back. That's how the man's powers worked."

"Clever. Well, good luck. I have to go and finish my part. Good bye."

"Good bye, Ssin'urn."

----

They arrived in the city just when the white sun reached the highest part of it's arc. Even before they entered it, they could tell it was empty. The buildings were tall and made out of some kind of silver metal. They seemed to be part of some high technology society, and they reached towards the heavens. No one wondered the streets, there was just emptiness. There wasn't even animals around.

Ren flew up to the highest point of the city and looked around. The city stretched on for miles to the south, even expanding to the mountains. The great city also seemed empty to his eyes of any life. He looked around one last time before he flew back down to the others and relayed what he had seen to the others.

They walked into one of the buildings and looked around. The inside of the tower like building was black stone that was highlighted by white stone. Green lights came on and they glittered against the stone. They looked around and then sat down to rest.

"Hello folks," came a cheerful voice from the marble like stair case and they looked. A man with bubblegum pink hair stood on the stairs, smiling cheerfully. In his hands was a scythe.

Pyro smirked. "Marluxia."

Marluxia smirked and there was an strange expression on his face. It looked some what like relief mixed with fear. He smiled. "What an interesting meeting. I'm afraid though we can not talk but have to fight. So let's just get this over with."

He vanished and appeared outside, and summoned the Iron Golem that they had seem him on the first time. He flew up on it's head and waited for them. They ran out into the street and he made the golem attack. It's large hands pounded into the ground and it buckled under it's strength. He grinned wildly and the golem slammed it's hand into the ground again.

Ren and Pyro shot up and engaged the man, and the others were left to deal with the golem. Pirika told them to look for a weakness in the for of crystal until they could fid it though, the had to avoid the attacks it sent at them.

"Better you then the Jabbak," Marluxia muttered as he swung his scythe, sending them back. Pyro recovered more quickly and shot a pillar of flame at him that he only narrowly dodged.

"What do you mean?"

"Better that you kill me then the Jabbak," he told them. He powered up his scythe until it glowered a bright gold. When he swung it at them again, crescent moon shaped energy shot at them. They dodged and shot forward towards the man. They clashed up close, energies radiating out when their weapon's clashed.

"So you do not like the Jabbak," Ren asked testing. He pulled his kon dow back and powered it up before he attacked again.

"Ugh," Marluxia grunted in frustration as he held back Ren's kon dow blade. He moved it slightly to the side and blasted Ren back at point black range. Ren flew back but recovered in mid-air. "No, not especially. I rather the old leader be in control of the invasion force, but Sol-zehn is the leader now so I can't say anything about it."

Thorny vines wrapped around Ren's wrist and ankles, holding him in place. Marluxia smirked and pulled his hand back. Before he had a chance to attack though he got hit back by a pillar of fire sent by Pyro. The fire seemed to hurt him greatly, and he grunted in pain.

The two traded blows, sending each other back then they charged at each other. The vines released Ren and went after Pyro but he burned them away. He then smirked cockily and charged at the plant user. Marluxia growled and charged at him and they connected in a fiery blaze. The alien with the power over plants fell to the ground, mortally wounded, but he laughed.

"Better you then the master," he said with a smirk. Ren and Pyro landed in front of him.

"Let me give you a quick death, blood brother," the flame user offered but Marluxia shook his head.

"No, this death is quick enough. Beware of Sàix. He uses the moon light so he will be hard to fight at night, which is the time he plans to ambush you. Be… careful…"

When Marluxia dies, he turned into a white rose vine that wilted and died. Ren and Pyro looked at the others before they turned and walked to the others.

**End chapter**

**A/N: Poor Marluxia, or should I say Ssin' urn. I felt so bad once I realized I had to kill him off. He was so fun to write parts for. Oh, just so you know, Ssin'urn means beautiful. I though it was a fitting man because he is such a pretty boy. Alright, so did you enjoy the chapter? I'm always asking this but I do wonder about it. I hope you did. Well, until next time! R&R please! **


	17. Chapter 17: Rest for the wary

**A/N: We are only a few chapters away from the ending of the book, and let me give away a small detail.. It will be sort of… sad. I think you may begin to guess why by the end of the fan fiction. Only four more chapters, including this one! Hee hee hee. And I've already started writing book number four. It will be a little shorter then the other ones but hey. Be enough about that. Let's get on to the fan fiction, shall we? To the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter seventeen: Rest for the wary**

"Marluxia is gone, milord."

The blue walls shimmered and pulsed with the leaders anger. He rose a pale and into the air and slapped the servant away. Horo saw that and his eyes contained an unusual amount of malice today. Could he have figured out what Marluxia had done to his ship?

"I know that Dolhar. You do not need to remind me of the lost. Now we are down to one strong warrior."

The servant, Dolhar was his name, shrank back from the lord rubbing his cheek pensively. His attention then shifted to Horo and he walked over to him. Horo had always been kinder to servants then his lord was, so Dolhar felt better around him.

Milord is in a foul mood, isn't he," he asked and Horo nodded.

"Having only one more expendable warrior in his command must really annoy him."

Dolhar nodded his head, soft gray hair falling into his face. "I miss Ssussun."

Horo down cased eyes turned sad. "We all miss the great Jabbak. But don't worry, the time of vengeance is coming."

"You couldn't mean-"

"Yes, I mean that. Make sure to warn the others about it so they can be prepared to chose a master from among their own. After the defeat of Sàix, the time will be right."

Dolhar's gray eyes glittered. "Yes, my lord."

Horo smiled slightly. Soon the time would indeed be right. They would be able to take back the world. No more listening to Sol-zehn the horrible. He stole a quick glance at Sàix and smirked. Soon, the time would be right.

He couldn't wait.

----

Pirika was about to strike the weak point of the golem when it vanished, and she fell forward on her face. Seemed like Pyro and Ren had defeated Marluxia before they even had a chance to destroy the golem. Pirika sat on her butt and rubbed her face. She had almost got it, again. She couldn't believe them. There was a soft tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Pyro there. He offered his hand to her and she took it, only to pull him down too.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You defeated Marluxia before I even had a chance to defeat the golem," she said, almost pouting. He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I was sure you guys had destroyed him already."

"If we had we would have came up there to help you."

He ran a hand through his hair and was about to say something when Ren interrupted him. "Come on. Let's get inside and rest for a while."

Pyro nodded and helped Pirika up They followed the rest of the gang into one of the tall buildings and looked around. This one seemed to be some short of apartment building. They smiled at each other and then scattered to claim their rooms. The only one who didn't go running was Ren, who smiled dimly at their reactions. He touched his head and sighed.

'I feel drained. Vith. (1) All this distancing myself from Pirika must have something to do with it. I just wish I could hold her, and kiss her but I can't. I have to protect her."

He turned around and laid a hand on his head. Suddenly though Kororo, Horohoro's little ice spirit landed on his shoulder. He smiled at her and rubbed her head with a clawed hand. She seemed to enjoy it, which made Ren's smile a little brighter.

"You must miss Horo, don't you," he asked and she nodded her head. "Don't worry, you'll see him again soon. For now you'll just have to wait."

He sat down in a steel chair and put his head back against the wall. Finally, a little rest for the wary. All the traveling they had done… he was a little tired from it all. He shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

Pirika walked back into the room and saw Ren sleeping and she couldn't help but smile. He looked tired, completely and totally. She inched her way closer to him and then watched him sleep. Despite how he had been pushing her away, she still felt the same way about him as she did at the beginning of this crazy adventure. She carefully moved her hand out and touched his hair. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. With a bright smile, she kissed his nose.

"I still love you, Ren Tao."

She quickly exited the room after doing that, not wanting to disturb his sleep any longer.

----

"C'rintri?"

Horo had been staring out a window in the palace building when Sàix's voice caught his attention. He turned to the blue haired man and tilted his head. "What?"

"I just wanted to talk."

He walked forward until he was beside him on the window. His gold eyes looked out into the fields outside the walls. He smiled grimly and then turned back to him.

"What do you want to talk about Sàix?"

"The Jabbak is worried. I'm his last warrior, and he is pretty sure I will die."

"It's a good sign that he is aware of the price of victory."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Sàix turned fully to face him and Horo cringed as he saw the 'X' shaped scar on his face again. "The only thing is, what is he to do when I fall?"

"Deal with the matter himself," Horo said with a shrug. "I don't know for sure."

"He seems like he would want to handle them himself. Just tell me something, to put my mind at ease."

"Hm?"

"Do you hate your father? Do you hate him so much that you would betray him?"

"No, why would I betray my own-"

"I just wanted to know. Thank you." He patted his shoulder and there was a sharp pain his shoulder before he removed his hand and left. Horo rubbed his shoulder and watched him go.

"Oh my, what was that about?"

----

"Things are getting really bad," Yoh muttered as he removed his jacket. They, Anna and Yoh, sat in the room they had chosen, talking. They were tried and wary, tired of all this fighting. All this traveling. But they had to do it.

"It always bad," Anna muttered, "but we have to carry on. If not for us, then also for the others."

"I know, I know. I just can't wait for this battle to be over."

"Everything will be alright."

She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned against him. He laid his head against her head and smiled. "Your always so calm, always looking forward. I wish I was more like that."

She smiled. "Your you, and I wouldn't want it be any other way."

"That makes me feel better about myself."

"I bet it does."

He kiss her ear and she laughed, pushing him away. He gave her a lazy smile and she shook her head.

"Your so immature."

"And your not?"

She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him.

**End chapter**

**A/N: That was a crazy chapter. Well, next chapter, things reach the point where they are so close to the finally battle they can almost taste it. Warning though, there is a major character death coming. Who it is out of the main characters, I'm not telling you. You'll have to guess. Well, till next time! R&R please! **


	18. Chapter 18: Member number two

**A/N: As you read the first part, I think you'll realize who is going to die right away… Poor guy. Well, anyway. Let's just say that things are starting to get exciting. Only three more chapters till the end! Now, to the fiction!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Member number two**

"Did you take care of it?"

"Yes my lord."

"So what did you use?"

Sàix's eyes glittered brightly. " A slow acting poison. It will take days to kill him."

"An interesting method. Seems like you want to watch him suffer."

"Yes my lord. Does that displease you?"

"No, I just find it interesting." The master stood up and walked over to the window. "You will go tonight and fight them. I expect you to take them out."

"Yes, my lord."

----

Ren woke up on the ground, rolled up and the ice spirit Kororo sitting on his head. He looked around the room and sat up. It was the next morning after they had finally arrived at the city and the bright light filtered through the window. He stretched and then stood up. Kororo flew off away from him.

"Finally awake," asked Pyro as he sat balanced on the stair case. Ren nodded.

"About time too," he said with a bright smile. He jumped down from his high place and walked over. "At night fall, Sàix is coming."

"Already?"

"It's the night of the full moon, a perfect time to attack. His powers will be at max."

Ren leaned back against the wall, and ran a hand through his hair. "Then let's wake the others. They need to be informed."

Pyro grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Don't bother. They don't need to know yet. We'll tell them after the day ends."

Ren narrowed his eyes and left the building without saying another word. He flew to the top of one of the buildings and stayed there for a while. His mind buzzed with so many different thoughts. He hated this waiting game. He wished the lunar user would hurry up and come. He just wanted this fight over with as soon as possible. He wanted to get closer to regaining his humanity. He looked towards the sky and sighed.

----

Horo knew now that that pain in his shoulders had been about. He had been poisoned by something called 'Slow Death' by his people. The poison was actually a virus that didn't spread easily, and that slowly destroyed you from the inside. Sàix had been clever, very clever to have done this. But it didn't matter.

He made his way down a forest path, coughing slightly as he did, until he reached the city. Silver metal shown in the light, and he smirked. Sàix would get quite a surprise when he came to the city tonight. He positioned himself by the building his friends were in and waited.

For that was all he could do, for now.

----

"C'rintri will die soon Dolhar, and we can do nothing for the kind Jabbak."

Three servants of the high house sat around the table, talking to one another. Things were finally happening that they had waiting for so long. The only thing was, people had to die in order for it to happen. This was one loss they didn't want to suffer through.

"He is so much like Ssussun. I wish we could have him for a master."

Dolhar nodded his head and brushed a few strains of hair from his eyes. "Yes. But we have to do what he told us to do. Chose a master from among out own. I just pray those strangers defeat Sàix.

"We all wish for that."

----

The moon begun it's upward arc in the sky and Ren went into full alert. His keen eyes scanned the area for Sàix. He would be coming soon so he had to keep an eye out. What he saw however was Pyro and Pirika.

"I know he had a good reason," Pirika said sadly, walking down the street. "But I would like things to just do back to what they were before all this happened. How I wish this had never happened."

Pyro walked beside her, his expression sad. "I know how you feel but it just did. You can't turn back time and stop this from happening. It happened for a reason."

"One good thing did happen because of this."

"And what's that?"

"I got to meet you."

He smiled and in a sudden motion hugged her. For a moment she wanted to pull away and tell him off but then she realized it was just a hug between friends. It didn't really matter because… they were just friends. Ren though felt his jealousy grow and he wanted nothing more then to fly down there and kill Pyro. But that would give away how he still felt, and he could do that. He turned away just to find himself staring into Sàix's golden eyes.

"About time you noticed I was here. I was starting to wonder about your keen sense," he said with sarcasm. Ren couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, eh Sàix? You have kept me waiting long enough so I think you owe me that."

Sàix looked surprise for a moment before he started to laugh. "Kept you waiting? Why I'm sorry. I did not-"

A frosty chain wrapped around Sàix's wrist and pulled him down. Ren recognized the chains right away and followed the lunar user down. Horo was there, still in his strange alien form, and he was smirking. He looked pale, but other then that alright. Ren though could feel that something was wrong inside of him.

"C'rintri?" Sàix seemed just as surprised as the others, once they had gotten out into the street. "You shouldn't be able to move by now."

"I'm stronger then you think." He turned his frosty eyes to Ren and said, "Let me deal with him."

"No, I saw him first," Ren said, almost pouting. He rolled his eyes.

"Then let's do it together. For old times sake, Ren."

Pirika looked from the alien called C'rintri back to Ren in confusion. "Who is he?"

"A friend."

Sàix summoned his great sword and charged at C'rintri, his eyes burning in anger. The frost alien only managed to dodge before he summoned up his eyes dagger and attacked. Ren quickly joined him, swinging his kon down at the alien. Sàix was able to hold them off quite well, but when everyone tried to help Ren told them to stay back. Anna was going in there though no matter what, if things got bad.

Sàix shot waves of energy at the two that were about eight inch's thick and twelve inch's wide. They got hit by a few but it wasn't major damage so they charged right on through. When their blades clashed, sparks of red energy shot out. The two warriors worked together as if they had known each other their whole lives. Together they dived through Sàix's waves and struck at him. He dodged them and moved back to strike again.

It went on like for hours until, in a swift motion, Sàix cut C'rintri deeply across the chest, knocking him to the ground. In a rage, Ren cut the unaware lunar user in half. As the alien died, Rent turned his attention back to C'rintri and he could feel his life force fading. He grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him.

"Horo!? Hang on alright? You have to!"

Pirika gasped and ran over. "What did you say?"

C'rintri smiled slightly before coughing. His coughs now brought up blood, but he quickly whipped it away. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner sis, but this is why I was acting strange. I was aware of what the awaking of the demon meant. I just couldn't tell you."

She hugged her brother, knowing that he wasn't lying to her. "I'm sorry Horo. Sorry I doubted you! Just don't die."

"I can't stop it silly."

"What a disappointment."

**End chapter…**

**A/N: So what did you think. Now we only have two more chapters to read and then it's the end! I hope that you can forgive me for… doing what I did to Horohoro, but it's a story line. I have to keep it that way. Well, see you soon in the next chapter. Till then, R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle Goes on

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for my fiction so far, and I hope your ready for another exiting chapter. This chapter is the second to last, and this the chapter of the major character death. Bet you know who it is too? Well, I won't give it away for those who don't know so on to the chapter. And this chapter also ends bad… let's just say that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who created it, and does not belong to me. Also, I do not own the 'Voice' as described in here. It was inspired by Frank Herbert's book 'Dune'. I do not own that either. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me! **

**Chapter Nineteen: A Battle till the end**

"What a disappointment."

They all turned just to see Sol-zehn standing there, his cat-like eyes narrowed in hate. Horo's alien form faded away until he was in the from of the boy they all knew. He managed, with the last bit of his strength to sit up, and darken his eyes towards the man.

"You're the one who made Sàix poison me, aren't you?"

Sol-zehn smiled wickedly, his face almost looking skeletal when he did that. "Yes dalharuk (1), I am. I found out about your betrayal and I had to do something."

Horo wanted nothing more then to get up, and punch the man in the face, but he couldn't move. He instead just narrowed his eyes further.

"I knew it," Ren exclaimed, climbing to his feet. "I knew you were not my father. You couldn't be."

He nodded his head with a causal short of shrug as if this short of thing happened all the time. "That is right. I am not you Ilharn (2). C'rintri is my true son and not actually Pirika's brother. Must come as a shock, huh young one?"

Pirika's blue eyes shinned defiantly, and she kept a hold of her 'brother's' arm. "He may not be my brother by blood, but he is my brother by heart. Horohoro is my brother."

Horo smiled brightly, despite the pain, and stuck his tongue out childishly at Sol-zehn. "Take that."

"I guess I still continue to underestimate you humans. Your foolishness continues to surprise me."

"How about you show them what you truly look like?"

"I think that maybe I should."

The form like Ren's father fell away from Sol-zehn and was replaced by the form of another man. He was tall and willowy, his form covered in dark blue robes. His hair was silver and like Horo's in his C'rintri form it was long. His eyes were also a icy blue like C'rintri and cat like, and were narrowed in hate. If it wasn't for the aura of hate around him he would be hansom looking. But the aura got in the way. He walked forward and a mist seemed to follow him.

"Ren. It's time."

There was a power in his voice, so much power that they saw Ren's eyes glaze over as he stood back up. He was controlling him, by just using the sound of his voice. Pirika attempted to stop him by grabbing his arm but he shoved her out of the way. He walked all the way over to Sol-zehn and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time for you to pour your blood into the earth. To awaken the power inside. You must awaken our Har'dor." (3)

They vanished before they had a chance to stop them and Pirika cried out in despair. Horo through rose his hand into the air and a ball of light escaped his hand. A small, blue portal appeared and they stared at him in confusion.

"Zexion taught me how. But never mind about that. You need to hurry through the portal to stop them. Head to the room with the World Crystal. Go!

"We can't leave you!"

"I'm a lost cause. Now go!"

He made the portal engulf the3m and once they were gone, he smiled grimly. As long as they made it in time to stop the horrible events, he could die happy. He laid back and closed his eyes.

"That was my last act. Goodbye everyone."

And another bright light was darkened, leaving the whole universe a little darker.

----

They ended up on the other side of the portal, laying on the ground in confusion. Pirika was crying, calling out for her brother. Her sorrow caught everyone's attention and they comforted her. She stopped after a few minutes though and stood up. Together they explored the cave like room until they found the door and left.

The tunnels were made out of the same stone as the room they had exited, but were smoothed out to where they almost looked man made. There were several openings to different rooms but they didn't see anything that looked like the World Crystal so they continued on. Pyro stayed close to Pirika, keeping her calm. She really appreciated it. She couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Eventually they found their way to a large, cavernous room. In the center of the room was a large, golden crystal. It floated a few feet above the ground and rotated. This had to be the world crystal. In front of it was Sol-zehn and he was holding Ren up to the crystal.

"About time you arrived," he said coldly. "I though you should see this."

Golden tentacles branched out of the crystal and began to wrap around him, pulling him in. Pyro charged at the crystal, ready to pull him out but he flew back. An invisible wall rippled for a moment before it disappeared again. He had, of course, been expecting them to do that. Ren was pulled inside the crystal and for a moment nothing happened. Then the crystal began to glow a bright red and the crystal rotated at extreme speeds. Sol-zehn turned to them and smiled wickedly.

"You were too late."

"No," Pyro stabbed his swords into the force field but they did nothing but ripple. "I won't let you do this to him!"

"Too late," he said as the crystal spun even faster. The walls rumbled strangely and the stone color shifted from gray to black. "Soon the transformation of this world will be complete and there is nothing you can do."

The crystal stopped and turned black. A form fell out of the crystal and Sol-zehn at the form for a moment before he turned back to them.

"You monster," Pirika cried out.

"You call me that now? How long it took you to place an insult to my name. But it doesn't matter. Soon, I will rule over the entire universe by using this planet to do it. For now, farewell."

He disappeared, and the force wall rippled before vanishing. Pirika ran over to the form on the ground and realized once she was close enough to him that the form was Ren. He looked completely normal, if a little wet, as if the demon blood had never effected him. She smiled and woke him up gently.

"Uhh," he moaned, opening his eyes and squinted at her. "Pirika?"

"Yeah."

He sat up and touched his face. He smiled slightly and checked his forehead before he sighed. "I'm normal!"

"Your back to normal!"

He was about to say something when a violet light engulf them, and when it dissipated they saw they were back on Earth. Pirika jumped up and ran over to the former Inn.

"We're back! We're back! Oh Ren…"

When she turned back to look at him, the grim expression on his face caused her smile to fade. He didn't look very happy, he looked like something was weighting down on him. She walked over to him to talk but he walked into the former Inn without saying a word. She watched him go, and put a hand on her hip.

"Ren Tao! I still do not get you. How could you be so cold!"

Ren on the other hand made his way to his room and quickly closed the door. He had to leave this place, and soon. If he didn't, someone he cared so much about would die. He sat down on his bed and pulled his duffle bag from under his bed.

"I'm sorry Pirika… but this is the only way. If I told you what she told me… then you would understand. But I can't…. I promised Ama."

He grabbed some clothes from his drawers and began to stuff them into the bag. He wouldn't have much time but he had enough in order to save everyone. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled dimly. At least he was normal again…

'Good bye…'

**A/N: Alright… don't have too much to say about this. But did you enjoy it? This is the second to last chapter so I hope you got at least a little enjoyment out of it. Well, I better got working on the last chapter. Till next time, please R&R!**

**1- **dalharuk

Son

**2- **Ilharn

Father

**3- **Har'dor

Earth


	20. Epilog

**A/N: You guys, I hate to tell you this but… this is the last chapter of the fan fiction. It is the not the last chapter of the set of fan fictions but it is the last one of this. Sorry about killing off Horohoro but it was kind of important. You'll see why in part number four. Well, let's go to the fan fiction! Enjoy! Also, sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to it's creator Hiroyuki Takei and the people who did the manga and anime. Also, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to who created it, and does not belong to me. I only own the plot line of the story, if I even own that considering this is all for fun. Don't sue me!**

**Epilog**

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Ren's statement hit Pirika like a slap on the face. She couldn't believe it. Why did he have to leave so soon? They just got back and now he was leaving… He got similar reactions from the rest of them.

"What the hell," Pyro asked, grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt and glared at him. Ren didn't seem effected by him. "Why the hell are you leaving?"

"You don't need to know." He replied in a monotone even though inside his heart he was crying out. He wished he could tell them…

Anna agreed with them. "Why do you think you have to leave. You can't. You have to stay here, take care of your duties."

"I can," he replied. "And I will."

He looked at Pirika for a moment before he walked away, and she saw a unexpected expression on his face. It was one of sorrow, or at least it looked like it. Then he left their presences and went back up to his room. She sat down on the couch, and buried her face in her hands.

First Horohoro and now Ren. What was she going to do?

When Ren arrived in his room, right after he closed the door he fell to the ground and rubbed his forehead against the carpet. He hated seeing them like that. Pirika looked so sad, and the others looked angry and confused. With those kinds of looks, he didn't know if he could leave or not. But he had to, it was to save them. He sat up and ran a hand across his face.

-----

He had called the cab service and the person on the other end told him that the taxi would be arriving in an hour. That gave him enough time to finish doing what he need to do. He had only packed a few things, everything else he was going to leave behind. He was leaving behind most of his pictures, most of his clothes and everything else he couldn't fit in his duffle bag. The only picture of Pirika he was bringing along was the picture they had taken at the park months ago. It was only a short time ago but to him, it felt like years and years ago. If he could, he would go back there now and relive it. But he couldn't and so he slipped the picture in his pocket.

The cab came right when it said it would and he quickly slipped the duffle bag over his shoulder and head down stairs. Pirika and the others were not awake yet, so it was a perfect time to slip out. He made his way out the door and tired not to make any noise as he went out but a soft noise was made. Hopefully it wasn't loud enough to draw in anyone's attention. When he got out, rain soaked him. He looked up and saw the sky, gray and depressing and smiled grimly. _It matches my mood_, he muttered to himself and then walked to the cab.

The cab driver himself was quite the sight. He looked to be about his age, but his eyes were blue and his hair was a bright green. He could tell just by a quick glance though, that those colors were not his natural eye and hair color. He then shook his head and put his things inside the trunk and climbed inside.

"So where are you going?"

Ren looked away from Yoh's house and then turned back to the cab driver. "Tokyo. To start a new life."

"Well then," he said with a bright smile, "then you might as well start by making a new friend. My name is Bryan Chu, but you can just call me Chu. What's your name?"

"Tao Ren."

He nodded and then began to drive the road. Ren fought with all his power to urge to look back. He was pretty sure that if he looked back, he would see Pirika there.

----

Pirika awoke with a start when she heard the door open and close. To tell the truth, she had never really fallen asleep and was waiting for any sound of movement leaving Ren's room. She opened her eyes and shot up. Ren was gone, he was leaving. She quickly grabbed her shoes and dressed in nothing more then her night dress went out side. She had to stop him, if she could.

It was raining, and the drops fell in fat, heavy drops. The rain soaked straight threw her nightgown but she didn't care. She ran to the gate, shoved it open and then ran to the street. Ren wasn't there. When he looked down the road she saw a cab turn the corner and then disappear. He had left. The though shocked her and she fell to her knees on the wet ground. Sadness took her body and she sobbed and tears streamed down her face.

He had left her behind, and there was nothing she could do…

**End Book Two**

_**Coming Soon-**_

_**The Depths of Desire**_

_**Book three of the Tao Quartet**_

**A year after the events of 'Demon Call' Pirika is going out with Pyro and runs her own shop. One a night out with the girls she goes to a concert and sees some one she never expected to see again. Ren Tao. He is the mysterious leader of the band Phoenix Fall, a band that normally wears mask to all their appearances until that one. Thus begins a struggle for Ren. Will he return to being in love with Pirika or will he stay with Ama? Read and find out! **


End file.
